A Warder's Summer: Sequel To Making Them All Pay
by TheWrittenSorcerer
Summary: Sequel to Making Them All Pay! How is Harry's first 'normal' summer experience. With making money with his aunt and cousin, wearing disguises and finally getting some mental help, who knows. Slight spell crossover with Negima! Slash (Fem and Non) Het! Dumbles Bashing! Good! Grey! Ginny/Ron/Hermione Goodish! Dark! Narcissa, Good! Grey! Powerful! Harry with a backbone Talk of MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is related to Harry Potter or other works recognisable by the human eye, unless so decreed by the court of law. OC's owned by me will be visible and not belonging to J.K. Rowling or any other recognised author.**

**Warning(s): Slash, OC's, dry humour, Dumbledore Bashing, Good Magical Petunia, Vernon Bashing, Good Magical Dudley, Seer Luna, Rune worker Harry, Powerful Magic Ron, Powerful Magic Hermione, Earth Element Neville, and exceptionally cute Justin Finch-Fletchly, Cunning Slytherins (with exception for all Slytherins but Blaise, Daphne, Tracey, Snape, and Goyle), Stupid Crabbe, Studious Draco. Mentions of Mental Trauma and Near Rape through enchantment inside. Read With Caution. In Hallow We Trust!**

**And Now to the Sequel of Making Them All Pay:**

**A Warder's Summer: The Summer Before Fourth Year (UNEDITED)**

It was a warm summer day, not that Harry Potter would know yet. He was busy inside his room/runes laboratory, as his aunt and now he, called it. Often times he would be creating extremely complicated enchantments in a competition he and his aunt were having, his cousin Dudley having the self-preservation to stay out of their way and simply create his enchanted robes. Last Harry knew Dudley's robes had been commissioned by the aurors who were quite unaware that the boy who was enchanting the objects they wore guardedly was less than fifteen and would have been considered a squib by their superiors. At that thought even their superiors didn't know, as each person in the household wore glamours when selling their more profitable items. Digressing to the competition, it had taken most of the time that week to build the most complicated and powerful enchantment. He had, of course, gone to the beach with his friends twice during the summer and later that day he would go with Petunia to Diagon Alley to finish a business deal. Apparently fifty disguise rings were needed by the aurors, and on the down low of the deal more than a few enchantments for personal life. It was all being paid for by the ministry, which was rather disconcerting where Harry was concerned. He was used to the stupidity of his classmates, but not of the government itself, nor was he quite comfortable with its blatant corruption.

"Harry," said a familiar voice from the door, "are you done yet? Its time for your appointment with the mind healer, and then the disguise ring deals with the aurors." His Aunt Petunia was standing in the door way, a soft and sad smile gracing her features.

"Almost Aunt Petunia," Harry said, even though she had been trying to get him to simply use her name, "I just have a few more runes to carve and then it'll be ready for charging." He smiled at his device, his MageScope. It was designed to check power levels of all those who were in a fifty foot radius. It was attached to a notebook, yet another plain black one, that was on his desk. It wrote down names, magic level, and couldn't be fooled by poly-juice potions. He assumed that he could sell it to shopkeepers with a healthy note of self-preservation.

"Okay," Petunia said her smile softening further, "be careful with that though. I wouldn't want the Ministry to find out what you were making, just so that they could declare it illegal. We all know the Pure-bloods would be weaker than muggleborns." The smile Harry showed lifted her spirits slightly as she continued, "Sirius said he would come by with the others in a week. The magical sections of America he wanted to show you are apparently very extensive so it's best to start early."

"Thank you for allowing me to go Aunt Petunia," Harry said as he finished carving in the last rune of the array, "Done. Who knew carving in silver was so hard?"

"I asked the same question to Remus Lupin the other day... He asked me to move the silver away slowly before I remembered he was a werewolf. Such a silly yet completely understandable thing to forget, after all he doesn't act like many werewolves you meet in Diagon or the occasionally trip to Knock-turn," Petunia said, causing Harry to look at her with an amused expression.

"Yes, because forgetting someone is a werewolf is such an easy thing to do," He dead-panned, schooling his features into a neutral mask. After the sentence he smiled and mentioned, "I have a ring for Remus anyway. Sirius asked if there would be a way to stop the transformation through enchantment and I believe I've got it. It will deflect the magical properties of the full moon by absorbing the magic emitted. I just need a victim... I mean test subject."

"Let's hurry up," Petunia said smiling at her nephews first slip with those words, "Clean up the lab and we have to go now. I'll use my Permanent Versatile Port-Key. We should get there in ten seconds." Grabbing a hold of Harry's arm she said the activation phrase, "Mental Clinic, the Corners of Diagon and Vertigo Alley," and they were off. A flash of light and a familiar pull on his naval were the only signs of conventional port-key travel.

'I'm going to have to grill her on how she makes her port-key's so tame,' Harry decided, having taken a port-key from the house to a magical beach in Italy earlier that summer, 'I barely felt that one and there was definitely no vomiting afterwards.' As the duo walked into the office Harry was struck by the sight of Oliver Wood, and realised that this was indeed one of the days they would be doing the counselling together. "Hi Ollie," Harry said lightly, "How are you?"

"OH... Harry.." Oliver stuttered, frightened by the sudden appearance of his victim, "I... I'm fine." The words and the tone not matching, Harry frowned slightly.

"You're obviously not fine," said Petunia beating the emerald eyed genius to the punch, "Otherwise I wouldn't notice your stutter, and the obvious sweat upon your brow... It is at least obvious to me that you need some comfort."

"Potter and Wood. The Doctor will see you now." A medical aide said, poking her head through the door. The two teens, one rather embarrassed and the other near hyperventilation, walked quietly to the door. The boy with emerald eyes calming himself with a cheering charm stepped into the hallway, the brown haired Oliver Wood stepped in after him and softly shut the door. "Right this way please," the aide, a young blonde girl, said. She led the two through the halls, winding up stairs until she found a small door that read 'Dr. Nick Flannel', "They're here doctor," she said as she knocked on the door.

"Ah yes," he said smiling, "Harry Potter and Oliver Wood. You are early." The door opened and Harry and Oliver saw the first glimpse of the man they would be meeting with while together. He had black and grey hair with sea green eyes, a grin seemed etched into his features as well as laugh lines. He was handsome, in a distinguished way. A rail thin body that was covered in a seemingly silk suit, one that meant that this man had a lot of money and no worries about it. Harry wasn't sure but he felt as though he had seen this man before. Oliver was simply stunned that a man so good looking would be a doctor.

"Hello Doctor," Harry said softly, Oliver repeating him seconds later.

"Now, why don't you two step into my office. Very good, now what seems to be the problem here?" The distinguished gentleman said with a smile as they walked into the spacious office with purple walls and potted plants. Harry sat on a small wooden chair while Oliver sat in a slightly larger chair, "excuse the poor taste in furniture please. I just started and haven't gotten around to getting new chairs yet."

"Well Doctor," Oliver said, "I guess it all started when I attempted to rape Harry, of no fault of my own."

"I see. Can you explain how it wasn't your fault?" Dr. Flannel asked the brown eyed, brunette boy.

"I was enchanted. One of Harry's friends had attempted to create an object that would lead to Harry's true love. It blew up and the enchantment ran wild, affecting everyone who was connected to Harry in various ways. It acted as an extreme lust and compulsion according to Professor Babbling," Oliver Wood explained with a pained expression upon his face, as though he was hurt by the mere thought of the enchantments, "The problem is, even if I know logically it wasn't my fault I still wake up at night from nightmares of what happened."

"I see, quite like sufferers of the Imperius curse you don't accept that there isn't anything you could have done," Nick Flannel muttered, "We will need to talk this through with Harry then. Now Mr. Potter, why are you here?"

"I am reliant on a form of celestial cheering charm. Without it I get jumpy, angry and depressed because I should have been able to stop him..." Harry trailed off and got a saddened look into his eyes, "I should have seen it coming."

"Are you a seer?"

"No," Harry replied sullenly, "but I could have made something to see into the future with."

"But you would have had to know it was needed to need to create something like that, correct?"

"Well, yeah but..."

"No, no buts, just think on it. Don't defend or rationalise to me right now, just think on it," Flannel said to the emerald eyed boy on the brink of a breakdown.

"Harry... I'm older than you. I should have been able to stop myself," Oliver said.

The incredulous look from the doctor made him think twice about his statement. "You should have been able to stop yourself, when you were enchanted and not in control of your body?" The disbelieving doctor questioned the Quidditch Fanatic, "When more powerful and intelligent wizards would have fallen, you should have been able to stop it? Do you believe you're god, or superman while we entertain these delusions of grandeur?"

"Well, no I don't think I am god or superman, but I've heard of people breaking enchantments through willpower," Oliver said softly, "I should have been able to do so."

"You are a seventeen year old man, barely an adult. It's quite likely that even those trained to break enchantments, if they were your age, wouldn't be able to. Lust enchantments work on hormones, which are chemicals in the brain which cause you to react. If they had been your age, or even eighteen, they would have failed because they wouldn't be able to fight the hormones," The mind healer/ psychologist informed the boy, "Hell, I would have failed too. Gods know that even people my advanced age are susceptible to the weakness of the human flesh."

"So you are Nicholas Flamel?" Harry asked, causing Oliver to look at the boy with disbelief.

"Yes, yes I am," Flannel, now known to be Flamel said smiling, "Perenelle and I thank you for trying to save our stone, but we never did give it up. Unfortunately, for Albus, we didn't trust Albus with it so we gave him a fake stone. It would have made him lemon drops if he had tried to use it, but we needed to appear to be dying, thus my fake name and return to the profession of mental healing. It's been around for over three hundred years and we are still needing to learn new things here in the wizarding world. I just needed to take up a new alias; you wouldn't believe what the Wizarding World will believe, add a letter to your name and no one will figure it out."

Harry started softly laughing as Oliver simply sat there gaping at one of the most famous men in history. "By heaven, I met Nicholas Flamel. The most powerful Alchemist there ever was," Oliver said nearly silently.

"Dumbledore really doesn't know?" asked the black haired boy wonder, "That you used a false philosopher's stone?"

"No, he wouldn't have ever guessed. It had nearly the same properties, except for the lemon drop part. It made water into lemon drops and metal into pink sapphires," Nicholas explained to the mystified teen, "No one in the wizarding world will touch a pink sapphire, it's too muggle for them."

"A _pink_ sapphire is too muggle for them? _Pink_? Seriously?" Harry asked the two pure-bloods who were looking at him oddly, "Natural sapphires are blue, pink sapphires don't occur in nature."

"And Muggles made those through science," Flamel pointed out to the boy while Oliver nodded, "and they don't hold magic well enough," as added as an afterthought. "Now we didn't come here to discuss my stone or magical properties of muggle items. We came to talk about your mental state."

"Well," Harry said, "We can do that. I feel like shit without the celestial help. What about you Oliver?"

"I am currently under three variations of cheering charm and I still feel like shit," Oliver admitted, "I keep having dreams about you and waking up screaming. I hate myself so much."

"Keep it going boys. Speak to each other about how you feel."

"I hated Hermione for all of ten minutes. I hated you for ten minutes as well. I hated myself for my body reacting to it," Harry said, "I hated myself because when I wake up from dreams of it, I'm always aroused. I didn't want it, but my body did."

"It's perfectly normal for your body to react to something like that," Nicholas commented, "It's a biological imperative."

"You hate yourself? My body reacted too, even if it was because of enchantment at first biological instinct kicked in soon enough," Oliver admitted, "I couldn't stop but my body was enjoying itself." A tear escaped his eye, "I wish I could have stopped. I am sorry Harry."

"It's fine Oliver. It was an enchantment," Harry comforted, "I'm fine, and my body enjoyed it too. We were both victims of an enchantment."

"That is wonderful for you to realise," Nicholas said, "enchantments are powerful and dangerous things. Use them with caution. Now your time is up for this week. I expect you back next week at the same time."

"Okay Mr. Flamel," the two said dourly as the got up from their chairs, "have a good week."

"I will. Stay safe boys, until next time." The two exited the office of Mr. Nicholas Flamel. Harry waved goodbye to the older boy as he walked over to his aunt who was waiting for him with a small, sad smile. She held out a familiar ring to her nephew. Putting on a similar one her appearance wavered into that of her brunnette haired and grey eyed alias, Emily Witherwings. Putting on his own he assumed his guise as Joseph Turner the blonde nephew of the illustrious witch, Emily.

"Do you ever think we will be able to go out as we truly are to sell items?" Harry asked his aunt as he sighed in a melancholic fashion, "I mean, we are the best. They wouldn't stop buying from us just because of blood would they?"

"Yeah, they probably would at this time," Petunia replied, making sure their privacy and notice me not functions were properly working. Satisfied that they were, as no one had made a fuss about the changes to the duo yet, she held out her arm. As Harry, now Joseph, took her arm she activated Permanent Versatile Port-Key. With a tug on his naval and a flash they suddenly appeared in Diagon Alley, in a store-front that was rented by Petunia for the purpose of appointments with clients. As they appeared, ten minutes early for the appointment, Harry noticed a dark shape waiting outside the window of the shop.

"Looks like they came early," Harry mentioned to his aunt, who was also looking at the dark shape, "Perhaps they are trying to look through the windows to see who we truly are?" Harry and his aunt had warded the shop to be unnoticeable to the eye. People looking in would see only the shop as it was. A small room, painted blue with a desk. They wouldn't see anyone of the people inside it and would find it hard later to remember what they had been doing in the first place.. No items were on display as they didn't have a big enough fan-base for their products.

"I hope they aren't using one of those magical eyes... the last thing we need is someone getting a headache and blaming us for it," Petunia commented wearily, "especially if it was someone higher up."

Having had previous dealings with the aurors had allowed the duo to recognise that the aurors, and more importantly their head auror, were often at odds with what Amelia Bones wanted them to do. Not only that but they were often at odds with Amelia herself. The only reason they listened to her was the knowledge that she could and would take any of them down without breaking a sweat if they dared disobey. Currently they wanted the duo's secrets on their enchantments, but wouldn't ever get them. They were all enchanted to never reveal the runes used. If someone tried to get the runes, the object would blow up in a spectacular way which was why they had to sign a disclaimer on all items they bought. Luckily Harry and Petunia had Griphook write up the magically binding disclaimer, that the client wouldn't know that it was magically binding until after they signed it wasn't against the law. The duo had made sure of it by asking Griphook and Amelia when they were together. That and it was in the disclaimer that they wouldn't be arrested for making them sign the disclaimer to gain their merchandise. Lovely little subsection that no one would ever read or remember until it was too late.

"Better let them in to sign the papers now," Harry said pleasantly. He opened to door to reveal Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody, Kingsley 'Good Evening' Shacklebolt, Nypmhadora 'Just Tonks' Tonks looking into the window with Mad-eye rubbing his forehead in a pained motion. "Headache?" He asked the 'retired' auror, "We get that a lot with conflicting magics." They walked into the shop and Harry closed the door.

**Oh Gods, not Mad-eye. Hehehe I always liked the controversial nature of Mad-eyes magical eye. Please Read and Review**


	2. It's The Nargles

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is related to Harry Potter or other works recognisable by the human eye, unless so decreed by the court of law. OC's owned by me will be visible and not belonging to J.K. Rowling or any other recognised author.**

**Warning(s): Slash, OC's, dry humour, Dumbledore Bashing, Good Magical Petunia, Vernon Bashing, Good Magical Dudley, Seer Luna, Rune worker Harry, Powerful Magic Ron, Powerful Magic Hermione, Earth Element Neville, and exceptionally cute Justin Finch-Fletchly, Cunning Slytherins (with exception for all Slytherins but Blaise, Daphne, Tracey, Snape, and Goyle), Stupid Crabbe, Studious Draco. Mentions of Mental Trauma and Near Rape through enchantment inside. Read With Caution. In Hallow We Trust!**

**And Now to the Sequel of Making Them All Pay:**

**A Warder's Summer: The Summer Before Fourth Year (UNEDITED)**

Harry Potter found himself silently working in his laboratory on the second floor of Potter Manor, quietly perfecting one of his many inventions. This one, surprisingly enough, was a warding array that would stop intruders who were disguised. Minerva McGonagall, ever vigilant as she was, had asked Emily Witherwings and her nephew Joseph Turner to create such a ward and place it upon Hogwarts. She had even prepaid the hundred galleons, rather cheap for a ward that powerful, to the duo. It caused Harry no end of amusement as he had finished a warding array that would do just that in ten days, now he was just adding extra protective measures. His array was swept over thirty runes that would be added to a secondary warding stone that would then be linked up to the current one using not one, but three linking stones, and a few more spells to make it more powerful. So far his array would: repel intruders who were using a disguise, stop anyone from using an unforgivable upon the grounds, and stop dark creatures from entering the school. He planned to tell Minerva they were free add-ons, as his aunt was busy working on another warding array for a high profile client (Gringotts) and couldn't do all (much) the array herself. For some reason people in the wizarding world equated age with quality.

A noise and blinking light caught Harry's attention, causing him to look down quickly at his oddly shaped and blinking silvery device, the Mage-Scope, quickly identifying that three names were added as it finally came online. Hermione Jane Granger (Magical Score: High Sorceress), Luna Loralai Lovegood (Magical Score: High Magician-Seer), and Ronald Billius Weasley (Magical Score: Low Sorcerer-Creature) were coming into range of the powerful enchantments. Quickly standing up and grabbing his device and the notebook attached to it he swiftly stepped down the stairs to see his aunt. "Auntie, it works. The Mage-Scope works. It even picked up on Ron's creature blood." He placed it upon the mantle, knowing that it would pick up and write his aunt and cousin's scores in a few minutes. Harry walked past his cousin, who was sitting sewing runes into cloth to enchant a robe to, if he was reading it right, redirect a curse of some kind.

"That's wonderful Harry," Petunia said through slightly gritted teeth as she knew she had lost the competition and thus lost the bet of ten galleons. Though she logically knew it was her who said they couldn't use previous creations though, so she knew she couldn't really complain, "Now, you should probably show them into the door. Unless, of course, you guys are going out in which case use a lot of sunscreen." Redoubling her efforts upon her newest creation she quickly filled in two runes with a wave of her wandless magic and carved in two more potent, yet exact, runes. 'I must make it more potent and powerful than that Mage-Scope, I don't want to have to fork over ten galleons' she thought as her nephew, who was smirking, walked to the entry hall of the Manor home.

Harry waved, opening the door with the set enchantment, as he walked up to it, "Welcome to Potter Manor," was heard by his guests as the door opened, Hermione's fist stopping mid-knock with her mouth twisted into an odd expression. He had the impression that he had missed Luna saying something either odd, or perverted. Knowing the little seer as he knew her, she had probably said something with an unintentional double meaning that Hermione's dirtier mind had picked up right away. "Would you like to come in?" Harry asked with a smile at Ron and Hermione's shocked faces, they were both looking at Luna at that point. Turning to look at the emerald eyed teen they nodded their consent to being led into the house, "Luna, where is Neville?"

"We'll come in thank you," Luna answered as she dragged the two in who were now nodding quite dumbly, as though their brains had taken vacation, "and Neville is afraid of your Mage-Scope. When I told him it would be working today he suddenly skived off. I think he is afraid of being outed as a squib, even though we all know he isn't. I mean no one with Squib level magic could have pulled off that accidental cheering charm last night."

"Indeed, let me show you my device," He quickly ushered them into the living-room/secondary laboratory/ place to do whatever while he pointedly ignored the connotations of what Luna had said. Moving to the mantle of the non-floo connected fireplace, not connected because apparently it was illegal to have wards that dismembered intruders... especially in the ways his aunt had made the ward for, and retrieved the notebook connected to the device. "See, the entries Hermione is High Sorceress. It means that right now you aren't able to do anything above the sorcerer/sorceress level without sacrifice. Luna is a High Magician-Seer, it means that magically she is just below low sorceress due to her age and maturity and she is a Seer. Ronald is a Low Sorcerer-Creature, apparently he has active creature blood. Why didn't you tell us Ron? You know we wouldn't have thought any differently of you." As though to prove his point Harry cycled through several hair and eye colours before settling on his normal ones.

Ronald gaped and then blushed, realising his fears were unfounded. He smiled widely said, "No reason mate. No reason." He then hugged Hermione tightly, who hugged him back and kissed his neck while she relished the warmth of her lover/boyfriend's body.

"So what about you and your families entries Harry?" Luna inquired to the boy who was re-establishing his normal glamours which hid his metamorphmagics.

"Lets see," Harry said obligingly, "Petunia Evans (High Enchantress), Dudley Dursley (Medium Sorcerer), and Harry Potter (Enchanter- Creature- Metamorphmagus). Seems pretty straightforward to me." Smiling at the trio who were gaping at him he shrugged, "We use more magic than you guys do, obviously we'll be higher ranked. If Ron did more homework and used runes he'd be a higher level too, especially with creature blood."

"Just for clarification, what are the levels? Also why does creature blood matter? Is it a blood politics thing?" Hermione asked the enchanter.

"Low, Medium, High are the qualifications and the levels themselves are Muggle, Squib, Magician, Sorcerer, and Enchanter. Muggles can't move up, Squibs and anything else can. Also Creatures are beings of pure magic, being as such wizards and witches with creature blood can often gain magical strength at a higher rate than those without. It's one of the things that would make pure-bloods right, if they didn't cast out everyone in the family with 'tainted' blood," Harry explained to them, "I can see if your parents are muggles or Squibs, by the way, Hermione. It might make sense if they were squibs after all. You are rather powerful, so it is likely they have a little magic anyway."

"No, it's fine for now. I'm sure they will come here sometime, right?" Hermione asked, "I mean, are they allowed?" She looked unsettled at the thought, perhaps that her parents would miss more of her world and life than she had previously thought.

"Yeah, they're allowed," Harry told the brainy brunette as he smiled widely, "Why wouldn't they be? There isn't a law against it... yet." He left off with an ominous tone, inviting them to question him without saying it.

"Why the ominous sounding yet?" Ron asked the boy-who-lived-to-be-an-enchanter-of-many-objects-a s-well-as-a-warder, "Do you know something we don't know?"

"He obviously knows that Lucius Malfoy is going to be proposing such a law to the Wizengamot using his families seat. It will fail, but it will put the thought into the minds of the 'most august body'," Luna said, stunning everyone in the room.

"He is going to do what?" Petunia, Harry, Ron, and Hermione said at the same time at various octaves. The surprise in the room surprising Luna for the first time that summer. She rarely got surprised, ever since she started controlling her visions.

"Oh, so you didn't know," Luna said pleasantly to the assembled non-seers, "I had assumed since Harry said yet that he had created a device capable of copying a seers abilities. I guess I was wrong." She smiled disarmingly at the group, "It can happen, and to be quiet honest it's pleasant to be surprised once and again."

"That makes sense," said Dudley for the first time since they had arrived. "Now who wants to shoot a killing curse at this robe?"

"I do, I do," Petunia said happily, "Pick me. Pick me."

"Okay, mum. Let's go out-back and use dark magic," Dudley said, smiling gleefully, "and if this works we will have a way to permanently stop killing curses, though it's rather useless against other curses." They walked out the door while the other four stared at them with a mixture of amusement and slight horror.

"They could get in trouble for that," Hermione said flippantly, breaking the newly formed tension, "but I won't tell if you guys don't." She looked around the room at the other three assembled there.

"Agreed," the other three said unanimously with a large smile.

"So... What is up with your research, Harry," Luna asked the boy-who-lived in a polite, disarming tone. "Anything new you'd like to share?"

"I've been studying about why magicals think they're so much better than muggles," Harry answered flippantly. Hermione's eyes lit up with excitement at the thought of the new knowledge that Harry might be able to impart upon her.

"Tell us," Hermione commanded, her lust for the knowledge over-coming her sensibility at Harry's power level dwarfing hers.

"Yeah," Ron added, "I've been curious about it too, after what Hermione's told me about muggles and what they can do. I almost didn't believe what I was hearing until I went to her house this summer and saw it all. Bombs, guns, cars, and planes; bloody hell muggles are resourceful."

Harry smiled and said, "It's apparently war magic. One Sorcerer class wizard can apparently destroy a city around the size of London. Most wizards are at least Medium Sorcerer Class if not High Sorcerer, and those with magical creature blood or abilities are usually Low Enchanter class. Most Pure-bloods without creature blood are about Low Sorcerer-Medium Enchanter Class, hardly ever higher. Needless to say if Voldemort and his followers had used it, all the muggles in Europe would be gone."

Hermione's eyes went wide as saucers as they all ignored the loud explosion from the back yard, "What are you talking about? I've never heard of this kind of magic." Another loud explosion sounded, followed by the cheers of Dudley and Petunia as though they were under sonorus charms.

"Well of course not. You're a muggleborn and no Blood Supremacist pure-blood wants to teach you about powerful magic," Harry said flippantly, "And no Blood-Traitor wants to remember the times they were needed."

"Mum and Daddy used to talk about them," Luna said with a frightened edge, as though remembering what they could do was the most terrifying concept, "magic that caused storms, lightning and fire thrown like balls. Magical spells that could destroy cities and towers. Wards render them mostly ineffective, but against muggles it would be like dropping Snorkack into the centre of London."

"Are Snorkacks really that dangerous?" Hermione asked the pale, blonde seer with trepidation at the prospect of her friend going out to find one of these creatures every summer.

"Oh, no. It'd just destroy their ability to stop seeing magical things, or at least that's what father postulates," Luna said smiling deviously at the assembled group of friends, "I postulate that since you must have Sight to see a Snorkack it wouldn't do anything."

"Okay, that's a relief," Hermione said with a sigh.

"Anyway, daddy and I are going Snorkack hunting this August again. This time it's to Sweden, Switzerland and for some reason Holland. Then we are going to Diagon Alley August 22nd. Only a week each country but we can't really do much else. The paper doesn't write itself and I have finished the charm that will allow a picture to be taken of a Snorkack without showing its true environment," Luna told the group with her devious smile, as though inviting Hermione to ask.

"What is their environment?"

"The Astral Plane closest to ours," she informed the ever inquisitive girl.

"I should have known," Hermione said with a slight grin, "doesn't that technically make them divine beasts?"

"Technically yes," Luna answered with a polite, yet conniving smile. Harry glanced back at her smile, just to make sure that he wasn't seeing things.

"How does she do that, bloody creepy mate," Harry heard Ron mutter as he finished confirming that yes, Luna is capable of placing two conflicting emotions into a smile and that he wasn't seeing things.

"So back to War Magic..." Hermione started as the door was shoved open. Petunia and Dudley swept inside in a flurry of excitement and positive emotion.

"We did it!" Dudley shouted out with such gleeful emotion that the magic in the air warmed several degrees, "We've defeated the killing curse!" The quick heating of the room left the four participants red-faced, though Dudley didn't notice right away.

"You What?" Hermione asked in extreme disbelief, even with all that she had seen and heard while in Harry's company.

"Didn't you hear him, they beat the killing curse," Luna reiterated for them, an amused expression hiding in her eyes. Thinly veiling the expression was excitement and no small measure of dreaminess. Her mouth curved up slightly in an amused smile that could still pass for dreamy if one didn't examine it too closely.

"How?" Hermione asked, her expression still conveying an inordinate amount of shock.

"Oh... well the killing curse's make-up prevents blocking, and deflection... It doesn't say anything about redirection," Dudley explained, pointing out the obvious loophole in the runic and arithmantic make up of the believed undefeated curse, "We just capitalised on that small loophole to create the enchantments that I placed on the robe and tada, instant anti-killing curse."

Harry smiled and simply stated, "I knew you could do it. Now I want to know why you didn't go into the bet with us. Neither of us could have beat that."

"Simple, I have to live with her year round and you don't. I'll already be getting to hear her complain about you winning, I don't need that attention on me. By the way, you three are a little red. What were you doing in here?" Dudders asked with a smirk at the three who were now furiously blushing, with the exception of Luna.

"Well we were discussing War Magic and Snorkacks," Luna said with a completely innocent expression.

"I see," Petunia said. She then commented with a completely serious face, "I blame the nargles."

"It's always the nargles," Luna agreed as her three friends simply gaped at the two women.

"Did I forget to mention mum has a year subscription to the Quibbler?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, holding back his laughter with a restraint that came from years of not laughing at Ron's more scatterbrained ideas, "you also forgot to mention that she blames the nargles."

"It's always the nargles," Dudley said with a sly smile flickering across his face, "Always the nargles."

**The Quibbler is an epidemic, what can I say. So, Do you blame the nargles? Read and Review.**


	3. Under Court of Law

**Disclaimer: Mrs. J.K. Rolling is an English female. I am an American male... I obviously don't own Harry Potter...**

**Warning(s): Slash, OC's, dry humour, Dumbledore Bashing, Good Magical Petunia, Vernon Bashing, Good Magical Dudley, Seer Luna, Rune worker Harry, Powerful Magic Ron, Powerful Magic Hermione, Earth Element Neville, and exceptionally cute Justin Finch-Fletchly, Cunning Slytherins (with exception for all Slytherins but Blaise, Daphne, Tracey, Snape, and Goyle), Stupid Crabbe, Studious Draco. Mentions of Mental Trauma and Near Rape through enchantment inside. Read With Caution. In Hallow We Trust!**

**And Now the Sequel to Making Them All Pay:**

**A Warder's Summer: The Summer Before Fourth Year (UNEDITED)**

June 23rd found Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Justin, Blaise, Theo and Oliver at an all wizard beach in Italy, near Vendicari. The group of friends, and two people who are extremely awkward around each other and were attempting to stay as far away as the extremely friendly group allowed, walked along the ocean front. Oblivious to the more annoying, that is to say draconian, and mostly muggleborn families who left directly after seeing the dual male couples kissing while scoffing at the straight couples and the obviously single boy who they assumed was homosexual. That he was skinny and pale, instead of tan like most of his friends, led the less intelligent people to believe he was a vampire.

"Stupid poofs," Harry heard a tall blonde man with blue-green eyes say, "ruining everything, now even the beaches. What happens next? Marriage?" That Harry had heard it, instead of his more overt friends, was less of a blessing than one might think. He felt his magic react accordingly, lighting the sky with quick angry dark clouds. Feeling his magics angry ranting through the clouds Harry quickly pulled it back within himself, tying it quickly even as his glamour which prevented his Metamorphmagics from being seen fell down around him. It revealed a dark red hue to his hair and nearly blood red eyes as his anger played on his Metamorphmagus ability. Looking at the man with a glare worthy of Severus Snape he quickly huffed and turned around, earning amused looks from his eight friends.

Blaise smiled at them and simply said, "Don't worry, a guy like that won't live long in the wizarding world. I'm rather sure you noticed all of them were muggleborn, the smarter muggleborns are still here of course," Blaise swept his hand across the coast, motioning to the muggleborns there. The obviously muggleborn were many in number, fifty or sixty of them, wearing muggle bathing suits and happily laughing and smiling along, "See, nothing to worry about."

Hermione smiled and stated, "if they had seen who you were they'd be on their knees anyway." She giggled, "I don't think anyone would have turned you down even if you didn't ask." That reduced the group, with exception of Harry, to fits of laughter as the sky cleared up, "but on the other hand," Hermione said in between her ragged bids for breath, "with your temper he wouldn't have made it to the knee's portion." She smiled, "More Quibbler time for you when we get back." Starting the laughter back up as the group of nine headed towards the water.

"Does this mean that everyone will be measured by my Mage-Scope?" Harry asked the bushy haired brunette fourteen year old, "and that no one can complain about it? I'm sure your scores have gone up, after all you are making Ron activate a runic array once a day right?"

"Only if the want to be measured," Hermione started answering the flurry of questions, "If they want to be they can't complain out loud, Ron is activating one a day as I've taught him the levitation array. He has even enchanted a pair of gloves to use the levitation charm on anything he points at."

"That's pretty good, Hermione," Blaise Zabini commented, "But not as good as what Justin does, though he is in the class."

"Why do I get the feeling that they're comparing dog breeds?" Theo asked Harry dryly.

"Not quite sure why, not sure at all. In fact I'm so unsure I'm clueless," Harry answered the boy in a pleasantly sarcastic way, causing Theo, Oliver, and Neville to snort.

"I don't get it," Luna said with a bright smile, "But Neville will explain later," she ended, causing Theo to mouth 'whipped' to the other two. "He could whip you if that's what you mean, Theo," Luna's voice came cheerfully, somehow she had gotten behind Theo.

"HOLY BOLLOCKS!" Theo screamed in terror, "Warn someone next time will you?"

Hours after they started the nine teens soon departed, grabbing a sock in which was truly a port-key created by Petunia Evans.

"Oh Harry, you guys are just in time," Petunia said as they ported in, thankful for the woman's ability to recreate the port-key in a way that made it non-vomit inducing, "We were just about to barbecue werewolf."

Harry and his friends quickly looked around and saw Remus Lupin tied to a spit with an apple in his mouth. The ropes, which were truly chains, were reinforced with strengthening runes to stop escape, "What did he do?" Harry dared to ask his bloodthirsty aunt and apparently cousin, Harry noted as Dudley walked out of the house with Barbecue Sauce.

"He dared to say that Albus Dumbledore didn't deserve to be obliterated in the most painful way possible," Petunia said with a smiled, "As everyone knows that name is off-limits in this house, and saying _that_ person doesn't deserve painful obliteration... Well he isn't human so we decided barbecuing was the best punishment."

"Question," Hermione quickly said, "Why did you have magical chains already made out?"

Petunia looked at the chains in question, looked back at Hermione, and looked back at the chains before answering with, "It just seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Okay," Hermione said, "My curiosity is sated. You may proceed with the... Where is Sirius?"

"On the roof, howling over how his best friend is a traitor to the cause or something," Dudley answered, pointing at the shape of a dog, over forty feet up.

"I think he's going to jump," Neville said, "In fact I think he is jumping."

"Really?" Petunia asked, looking upward. "Oh indeed he is, look at that." They heard a crack as Remus broke his chains and rushed towards the now falling man. Jumping up twenty feet and catching the man in his arms and landing upon his feet as though the jump wasn't enough to break a normal humans legs.

Remus sighed, "Sirius, you aren't allowed to nearly die. I thought I told you that already."

"Yeah, you did," the obsidian eyed man agreed, "but that was before you decided to rile up Petunia. I knew you wouldn't break yourself free unless I was in danger so I decided to attempt suicide." He turned to the seething Petunia, "You owe me ten galleons, by the way. I told you he wouldn't allow me to die."

"Fine," The irate woman handed over a jangling bag of gold coins, "but I will win my next bet." Her vow caused everyone but Dudley to laugh.

"So I guess this means no skewered werewolf... I'll put back the barbecue sauce then," Dudley said as he started walking back inside. He is amused chuckles were heard until he walked out of range of everyone but Remus. His face blanched as he heard something none of the others had. Covering his bits with his hands he grabbed Sirius and used him as a shield.

"I don't think he'd really do it," Luna said to the now cowering man, "You've proven your loyalty to Sirius at least. Until you've done something against them I think you are safe from having your bits skewered on a spit and roasted."

Harry found himself, later than night, to still be cringing in sympathy pains from what Dudley had wanted to do to Lupin. The werewolf, who had little remaining faith in Albus Dumbledore after that night, would forever remain terrified of Dudders in Harry's humble opinion. There are, after all, few wizards and witches whose magical might could stand up to the Evans, and by extension Harry. Harry's magical rank of Enchanter was hard won and matched by very few other people that Harry had come in contact with, but the next day would bring Albus Dumbledore's trial, and the magical rank of the 'most powerful wizard in Britain'.

Harry smiled at his good fortune to be at the trial, and able to bring his Mage-Scope after having been given permission by Amelia Bones. He had also been given permission to write an article with his findings, which he'd later force his company _The Daily Prophet_ to print, telling everyone of the dangers of inbreeding versus power output. Indeed Hermione being a High Sorceress, and very nearly a Low Enchantress, would be a high point of the article. Ronald was already a Sorcerer after being forced to work with runes and enchantment by Hermione, and Luna was making her way to Low Sorceress with quick speed after being given a ring focus. The only problem was Neville. He was apparently part creature as well and his score was rather higher than expected, even by his friends who knew he had the power. Sorcerer ranked Neville Longbottom was more powerful than anyone would expect, but it was to be expected after they learned he was forcing his father's wand to work for him. That expended high amounts of magical energy. Neville was only outshone in his celebration by his grandmother, who knew magical rank meant a lot in the wizarding world and its politics.

Lucius Malfoy claimed a magical rank of High Sorcerer, as did most of the Wizengamot. They would either be revealed as part-creatures, or liars this time tomorrow.

"Order!" Amelia Bones, High Enchantress ranked witch, called, "I will have order in the court!" It was a deep chamber of the court, the time was eleven in the morning, July 24th. As the chamber quieted, politicking done as the Head of the DMLE that everyone knew and feared summoned unto her an aura of power that none had seen upon her except in the field years afore, when she was an auror herself. "That is better, scribe please check your quill, is it operating properly."

"Yes Madam Bones, it is operating at full functionality," The quite frightened scribe whimpered out. She had had to deal with Madam Bones's anger at Lucius Malfoy's attempts to commandeer the trial. She had also witnessed Lucius Malfoy back down from Madam Bones's proposed duel to see who got to do the trial.

"Good, Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamot. The Accused, Albus Dumbledore, stands a plea of 'not guilty' to the charges of: Line Theft, Attempted Murder, Abuse, Neglect, False imprisonment, Endangering the lives of Children, and stealing the Philosopher's Stone. He stands in defence of himself as is his right to wave the attorney. It is also within the courts right to use Veritiserum in cases with six or more charges against the accused. Bailiff, please administer the Veritiserum," Amelia Bones, applauding herself in her mind, intoned and commanded. Her presence flooding the courtroom with calm, allowing cooler minds to prevail.

"Testing the Veritiserum," Amelia said, "What is your name and date of Birth?"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, June 21st 1881," Dumbledore replied in a flat, emotionless tone.

"What is your blood-status?" Amelia Bones asked, knowing he wouldn't readily reveal he wasn't pure-blood in a courtroom full of pure-blood supremacists.

"Half-Blood," he said plainly.

"It's working," Amelia said, "Let the questioning begin. Prosecution you are up. Defence, do you have the questions he prepared?"

"Your honour," a smarmy man in red robes, "he wasn't prepared to testify under Veritiserum potion. Surely you can see what a big disadvantage we are at." He attempted to plea under the powerful woman who controlled the room.

"It is no concern of mine whether you were prepared or not. It is always a possibility to be questioned under Veritiserum with six or more charges, you should have known this. Prosecution, start," Amelia Bones waved the prosecutor up.

"Albus Dumbledore, did you knowingly imprison Sirius Black under false pretences?" The prosecutor, a young blonde witch with green eyes asked the wrinkled former-headmaster.

"Yes."

"Why did you?" The prosecutor asked, drawing to her full height.

"Objection, leading the defendant," The smarmy red-robed wizard proclaimed.

"Overruled, answer the question Dumbledore," Amelia intoned.

"To make sure Harry Potter went to his Aunt and Uncle in Surrey."

"Why was that so important?" The prosecutor ventured.

"So that Harry Potter would be easy to manipulate. I knew Vernon Dursley wouldn't allow anything good to happen to a wizard in his care," Dumbledore answered without emotion.

"Obj-"

"Overruled, she's done nothing against the law or rules yet," Amelia said, interrupting the slimy red robed wizard.

"Thank you your honour, now Mr. Dumbledore. Did you or did you not attempt to access and use the vaults of Harry James Potter, constituting Line Theft by reason of stolen family spells and grimiore's?" The prosecutor went in, leading to a quick kill of Dumbledore's character.

"Yes."

"Did you succeed?"

"No."

"Why?"

"The Goblins stopped me from entering the vault. The then escorted me from Gringotts, and told me to find some other bank to hold my gold in. There isn't another bank to hold my gold in."

"I asked some Goblins in here today. They are witnesses to that day." The prosecutor swept her hand towards the door, causing it to open. Two Goblin tellers and Three Warriors stood in the doorway, their proud visage standing tall.

"Objection, Goblins hold no legal rights in the Wizengamot," The Red-Robed defence wizard said.

"Mr. Doge. You are incorrect. According to Wizengamot charter, any being capable of using magical arts has a place within the Wizengamot. Do you want to renege the charter now?" Amelia thundered, "As I can assure you, Goblins are capable of magic stronger than you or I are."

The weak willed defence wizard quailed before the great and wondrous might of the DMLE head, wondering what might happen to him after this was over. He knew that if Amelia Bones asked for a duel he wouldn't win, and he most definitely wouldn't be able to show his face anywhere if he said no. "No your Honour."

"Please speak, Great Teller Griphook. Goblin Teller Gornuk," Amelia said with a fond smile, "Please tell us of what has occurred at your bank, since Albus Dumbledore last did business there."

"It was twelve years ago," Gornuk started, "that Albus Dumbledore dared to pull his wand within the sanctuary of Gringotts." A gasp was heard around the room. Drawing a wand in Gringotts was in direct violation of the treaty of 1602 where the Goblins would gain the gold to guard as long as no war was re-established by either party. Wizards wouldn't draw a wand upon Goblin ground and Goblins wouldn't destroy wizard kind through enchantment and weaponry, "In case you don't realise it yet, he is lucky to be alive. Twelve years ago, Albus Dumbledore was repelled against entrance to the Potter family account, The Gryffindor Vault, the Slytherin Vault and the Peverell family account. The Gryffindor and Slytherin Vaults will default to Hogwarts when the last heirs are dead. The Potter and Peverell accounts were set up to be bequeathed to the creation of a new Alley and magical research respectively when the last heir was dead. That being said, Albus Dumbledore wanted to drain the accounts and place them into the Hogwarts Charity fund which allows those who can't pay to go to Hogwarts. This would, of course, leave young Mr. Potter penniless." Everyone in the courtroom gasped, the Saviour of the World would have been stolen from. "Mr. Dumbledore was known to have attempted the same thing with other orphans, we know this as we Goblins are under magical oath to never allow a theft to occur if we can realistically stop it. No one wanted to risk their lives for a bit of spare change and thus reported the man. The report was 'magically' misplaced by the ministry every time we submitted it." Another gasp resounded, as well as a few blanched faces and guilty looks. Amelia quickly used her dictation quill to quickly quote who it was that looked guilty. Waving the Goblin to continue, Gornuk did. "Albus Dumbledore finally crossed the line the night of November 5th in 1981, the day after he had dropped Harry Potter. He asked to see the Potter accountant, as he was Potter's Magical guardian. We informed him he wasn't, as Sirius Black hadn't gone to trial he was still legally Potter's Guardian. He then informed us that he, as chief warlock and headmaster of Hogwarts he would be taking over. As the accountant wanted the man's motives he played along." This was met with scoffs at the thought of a Goblin playing along to help a wizard. "It was eventually found that Albus Dumbledore was planning to drain the young man's accounts, all of them. He also said it was for, and I quote, 'The greater good that Harry Potter grow up poor and unhealthy'. We at Gringotts believed he wouldn't take it so far when we repelled him from the doors, but once more reported it to the ministry. We used a curse-breaker to do so this time as previously the wizards were less than accommodating. It was ignored, obviously."

"Thank you Goblin Gornuk. Is that all?" Amelia asked the Goblin Teller.

"Yes Madam Bones. Thank you," Gornuk said with a creepy Goblin smirk, "May your gold flow and the blood of your enemies hit the floor."

"May your treasure never cease and your line uphold your honour," the department head replied easily to the Goblin, who once more smirked at the familiar dismissal as he walked out the room, a warrior watching his back for spells attacking the Goblin Teller, "Griphook, would you like to add anything at all?"

"Yes your Honour. The man in question is also believed by the Goblins to be guilty of more than thirty separate accounts of Line Theft and several hundred of Child Endangerment as he moved a philosopher's stone to an undisclosed location within his school years ago. He had to send his half-giant Hagrid to get it as we wouldn't allow Dumbledore within the bank. He used this as a trap for dark wizards, and as you know dark wizards are dangerous to anyone."

"Agreed. These charges are added, how many students are within Hogwarts currently."

"1,345 students that are under-age your honour, but 1,500 in total," replied the prosecutor, who had wanted to bring up the number of students he had possibly endangered.

"Thank you. Defence, step forward and cross examine."

"Yes your honour, thank you," Mr. Doge stated with a whisper of fear coating his voice, "Mr. Dumbledore, did you do everything for the good of the students?"

"No."

Doge started sweating. It was the first time in his history that a client he represented didn't believe he had done everything he could. "Did you do anything for the good of the students?"

"Only the half-bloods and pure-bloods."

The assembled Wizengamot gasped. They hadn't expected this of all things from the 'leader of the light'.

Doge sweated more, "no further questions."

"We will now vote upon a verdict. Those who find him guilty please raise your wand." The number 210 flashed into the air, only fifteen found the defendant innocent.

"Innocent?" as she thought, fifteen people raised their wands, they did so sheepishly as well.

"You are sentenced to life in Azkaban Prison. May the Dementor's have mercy, because we will not," Amelia intoned, shackles springing to life upon the defendant, "Bailiff take him away." After the man was removed and placed with two Dementor's who were waiting to be called Amelia said, "Harry Potter. Did you receive adequate findings. Do you have any other charges to level?"

"Yes, Madam Bones," called the voice of someone they hadn't expected to see there, standing with two unknown people, "To Lucius Malfoy, I level the charge of falsifying your magical rank. You are a Sorcerer, not a High Sorcerer. The fine is one hundred galleons. To Elphais Doge, you are ranked at High Sorcerer, you are listed as Enchanter. One hundred Galleons please. Augusta Longbottom. Your rank has risen past Enchantress. You should get retested, and good job. Amelia Bones, you have risen past Low Enchantress. Get retested. That is all."

"HOW DARE YOU!" An outraged member of the Wizengamot said, "You can't just declare peoples ranks willy nilly."

"Yes, I can. It's listed in the laws that if I have definitive proof that you have falsified your rank, I can level charges as I have a seat on the Wizengamot by magical right as well as blood," Harry smirked, "Do you want to play, or shall we duel."

"I'll duel you," Lucius Malfoy said, "and then when I win you will reveal to everyone that you are weaker than me and fork over the Potter family fortune."

"When I win, you will renounce your title and give it to my aunt, High Enchantress Evans," Harry said with a smirk.

"Agreed."

Harry smirked and activated his enchantments, "Go on ahead pretty boy."

"AVEDA KEDAVRA." The green light soared at the smirking boy before being redirected. The light went around in a circle, eventually hitting the blonde man in the chest. After losing so much power being redirected, the spell rendered him unconscious.

"I win, and if it hadn't been a duel it would have been a one way to Azkaban," Harry said with a smile."

Meanwhile a beetle would forever remember her luck at getting the scoop, 'Boy-Who-Lived-LIves-Again'."

**Okay so maybe Malfoy was too proud, but in second year canon he nearly cursed Harry for freeing his House-elf. Losing him political power would be worse than that, right?**


	4. Updating the Wards

**Disclaimer: If you don't get it by now, I've lost hope in you and the rest of humanity for having produced you... **

**Warning(s): Slash, OC's, dry humour, Dumbledore Bashing, Good Magical Petunia, Vernon Bashing, Good Magical Dudley, Seer Luna, Rune worker Harry, Powerful Magic Ron, Powerful Magic Hermione, Earth Element Neville, and exceptionally cute Justin Finch-Fletchly, Cunning Slytherins (with exception for all Slytherins but Blaise, Daphne, Tracey, Snape, and Goyle), Stupid Crabbe, Studious Draco. Mentions of Mental Trauma and Near Rape through enchantment inside. Read With Caution. In Hallow We Trust!**

**And Now the Sequel to Making Them All Pay:**

**A Warder's Summer: The Summer Before Fourth Year (UNEDITED)**

Harry found himself, the day of July 25th, staring at a rather stupid article that the _Daily Prophet_ had refused to print without his permission. It was, of course, by his least favourite employee Rita Skeeter. It read:

_**Boy-Who-Lived Lives Again**_

_**Rita Skeeter**_

_ This voraciously beautiful and wondrously talented reporter is pleased to announce that she saw, first hand, Harry Potter defeating the Killing Curse once more. The curse, which is reported to be unstoppable, was deflected from the young Boy-Who-Lived Lord-To-Be Harry James Potter and hit Lucius Malfoy. The spell was fortunately drained of most of it's power and the Former-Lord Malfoy was simply placed in a coma. His wife, Narcissa Malfoy, quickly purchased a new title which would descend through the female line. She commented this to me yesterday. _

_ "Would you like to say why you specified the female line in the title?" I asked the striking blonde Lady with ice blue eyes._

_ "It's because I want to make him think twice before he gets himself harmed again. To insure that he simply doesn't buy a new title I have placed all our vaults under the title as per law. Next time we will have to work in order to gain a new title and seat in the August Body, as it is supposed to be," The woman's striking visage and love of justice hit my heart in a wondrous way. This is a woman who would lead us to safety in times of trouble, I found myself thinking._

_ "It costs ten thousand galleons to gain a title. I know the Malfoy's are rich, but how will you deal with this set-back?" I asked the newly appointed Lady of the Wizengamot, "Will there be cut-backs?"_

_ "Firstly, as my husband Lucius duelled for it, we can no longer claim the name Malfoy. I have chosen the new name Nonfidus as our family name," Narcissa explained, "and we are going to have to rebind the manor in the name Nonfidus."_

_ "I see, Nonfidus translates roughly into Not Trusted in French. Care to explain," I asked the wonderful Lady Nonfidus._

_ "Malfoy roughly meant Bad Faith. I simply wanted Draco to keep the same meaning in his name, though I would have loved to simply be Narcissa Fidus it was for the mental health of my child," Narcissa explained, "after all, what's more important. Your child, or your name. I believe it's the child that is more important, especially in these troubled times."_

_ "Indeed," I agreed with her, smiling, "I would hope you agree that Lucius was rather wrong for attempting to assassinate the Boy-Who-Lived through a wizard's duel."_

_ "I do," Narcissa said, "which is why the allowance I will allow him is only one hundred galleons a month. He will not even be able to redecorate his rooms the way he likes on that stipend."_

_ "What a strict and powerful woman you are," I told her, admiringly, "I hope every woman in the wizarding world learns to be like you. Truly inspiring." _

_ Every woman should be like Narcissa Malfoy. Strong and brave Narcissa has ventured into the world, and has even made some rather smart investments in Muggleborn and Half-blood enterprises. She is a credit to our nation and our magical elite. Her husband the Sorcerer Nonfidus, Sorcerer being his correct title as his noble title of Lord Husband is lower than Sorcerer, is currently in St. Mungo's Spell Damage Ward next to the Longbottom couple, Frank and Alice. He is stable and his magical core is recharging rather nicely. He is expected to wake up within the next three months. We hope for quick recovery, if only to watch Narcissa punish him._

Harry finished reading and got out a parchment. It wasn't technically wrong but he added a quick quote about Witherwings' Son Donald who made his enchanted cloak, and sent it back to the editor. Donald Witherwings was Dudley's persona for selling items, and he often used it. Being that Dudley was now heir of Malfoy and the Witherwings, who Petunia had created a minor title for using large amounts of Galleons in the hands of certain ministry officials, he outranked Draco the-former-Malfoy. Dudley and Petunia were on their way to becoming Magical elites in both persona's even if the pure-bloods would only scoff at their normal selves, they had a lot of power in the political game as Malfoy had the title of Earl and Witherwings was the title of Esquire. While technically not conferring nobility in the muggle parliament, Esquire was a noble rank in the wizarding world. It was also the cheapest there was, and thus perfect for the newly starting company. They only had to prove that they were magical and pay the fee.

"Aunt Petunia," Harry called up the stairs, "Dudley will be getting orders for those cloaks of his soon."

"Okay," Petunia yelled back down from her Laboratory, "we've just finished the second hundred of them for on-stock purposes. Thank the gods for stitching charms." Harry chuckled with the knowledge that without stitching charms to stitch in the runes, the clothes would cost at least thirty percent extra from the work.

"Too bad people don't think of waiting to finish the enchantment two days after doing the stitching charm, otherwise they would realise it doesn't matter whether it's hand sewn or not," Harry commented with heavy amusement, loudly enough that Petunia heard.

"Yeah, but their loss is our gain," She yelled back, walking up down the stairs into the kitchens which were, for some reason, in the basement. "Why aren't you in the dining room?"

"I got tired of hearing Dudley yelling Eureka every time he thought of some new enchantment. Did you have to make him read the dictionary. He would have passed as a cultured pure-blood lord by sneering at muggles and muggleborns," Harry lamented, thinking disgustedly at the pure-blood nobility he had met aside from Sirius and Amelia. "In fact his new vocabulary might make people suspicious as the nobles aren't normally very intelligent."

"True," Petunia agreed, "but it was a good opportunity to make him learn new words and phrases instead of the monosyllabic speech patterns of a twentieth century teenager."

Harry grudgingly accepted his aunts answer with little thought. He had learned to, slightly, trust his aunts thoughts and answers. He still questioned everything she did, but he knew she cared for him. She cared at least as much as anyone could care about their nephew.

On July 26th, around ten in the morning, Harry Potter, in the golden-brown haired and blue eyed guise of Joseph Turner, was walking up the rather long drive to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in order to install the newest layer of wards. From Hogsmeade, Harry had discovered, Hogwarts is nearly a Kilometre in length. This highly unguarded road was protected on either side by a series of wards connected to the Hogwarts warding stone. Placed hundreds of years previously and yet the wards were still rather strong, Harry was pleased to note.

"Joseph," Harry heard Professor Minerva McGonagall shout happily, "We didn't expect you until noon." Harry cocked his head as he looked at the emerald green cloaked Headmistress, wondering what she was thinking. He was sure that he had told the professor he would be there by ten thirty at the latest. The merry professor was walking along with Professors Snape and Aurora Sinistra, the chocolate coloured astronomy teacher. "We were just going down to the Three Broomsticks to go and get a few butterbeers. I'll go back with you and these two can go ahead, it shouldn't take long after all." Waving on the two she summoned a rock with a flick of her wrist. "Portus," she intoned as she waved her wand at the stone, which promptly glowed with blue light, "Okay, now we go."

Harry touched the stone with a sigh, flinching as the familiar sensation clung onto his navel. 'It's times like these I miss Aunt Petunia's port-key,' he found himself thinking as the magical mode of transportation left him falling on his arse in the great hall. "Ouch," he whispered as his tail bone gave a throb of pain.

"Not to good with Port-key's?" The Professor asked Harry lightly, "I wasn't either when I was your age, I honestly think it's just something you grow into." Giving Harry a smile as she waved her arm to a door he had never seen prior to that day, "Shall we go in?"

"No time like the present," Harry answered with a smile as they walked through the open doorway, "Now, the newest layer of warding will repel disguised intruders unless they are keyed in. They also prevent unforgivable curses from being used upon the grounds and stop dark creatures from entering. Dark creatures can enter if they are keyed in. They also make the warding structure stronger, allowing the power to be more efficient so more runs through the school as well as the wards. All the extras are free as this is a school." They came to a stop and the Professor waved again at the wall, opening a second hallway. Waving him forward they walked side by side

The Transfigurator beamed at the boy, "Thank you so much Mr. Turner. Be sure to think Miss Witherwings as well. I hope to do more business with you and your aunt, as this is a most lovely surprise," she smiled as she got out the money bag she had prepared. "I had better get back before Severus and Aurora realise I left them on purpose, so we have about twenty minutes or so. Those two are so oblivious, and they were both Slytherins as well." She chuckled slightly, "They will get together and I will win that bet with Filius."

Harry suppressed a laugh as they came to a circular corridor hosting several floating stones. The stones, glowing several different colours, were orbiting around a larger blue stone which was inscribed with Elder Furthak runes. Walking slowly and carefully to the centre of the room Harry Lifted the two stones into place and said a quick charging charm. The linking stone quickly glowed blue and hit both the central warding structure and the new ward stone with a white light at the same time. A bright white-blue light spiralled out from the central stone, bathing the room in the feeling of protectiveness that was ambivalent throughout the castle, magnified by hundreds of thousands of degrees. Harry could hardly believe that it was working so well, feeling the new warding structure fall into place easily and knowing his disguise wouldn't fall. He had pre-entered himself and his family into the ward system.

"That is amazing Mr. Turner," Minerva said minutes later when she remembered to speak, "but I must truly get back to the other professors. Shall we leave then?"

"Of course Professor McGonagall," Harry replied smoothly," I need to head over to my aunt and tell her the job was finished anyway." Smiling for good measure, Harry summoned the rock they had come in on and quickly carved runes for stability and comfort into it before waving his hand and saying, "Portus." The stone quickly glowed blue and he held it out, "I guarantee it will be more comfortable than what you're used to," He commented when he saw the apprehensive look on her face. Reaching out with a finger she touched the port-key tentatively. Harry said the command phrase, "Broomstick," quietly as he smiled at the trust he was being shone. A gentle hooking sensation, followed by the flowing sensation that accompanies Petunia's port-key travelling, flowed over Harry and Professor McGonagall.

As they landed the transfiguration teacher commented, "That was the most pleasant port-key I've ever used." She smiled at the brown haired figure she saw before, "ever thought of selling the secret to it?"

"Already have. Auntie sold it to the travel agencies of Wizarding Britain two months ago with the provision that they can't sell it and that only we can. We also sell them out of our shop if you give us enough galleons," Harry smiled, "after all, gold makes the world go round."

Minerva laughed and said, "I thought that was magic."

"That's just what they want you to think," Harry said with a teasing smile. Holding out his hand to shake it he said, "nice working with you Headmistress. I hope to see you again, without the unpleasant need for newer wards." Holding his port-key he reset the destination and disappeared with a smile.

"Indeed," she said with a small smile, "see you then, Joseph Turner." She proceeded to walk slowly to the Three Broomsticks where Professor Sinistra and Snape were discussing the properties of Astronomy in Potions Making, which was more important than most people would like to believe.

Harry popped into the kitchen of the house just in time to see his aunt and cousin dancing to the tune of an obviously enchanted radio. "What have you guys done now?" he asked the two with an exasperated tone, "Enchanted a radio with a tarantellegra or something?"

"Actually its enchanted to make someone dance any dance they know how to do," Petunia said primly as she continued her solo waltz, "and it was Dudley who enchanted it."

Dudley, having the sense to look sheepish while he did a single tango, said quite simply, "You're the one who said I should enchant something other than clothes. 'It'll be good for you' she said, 'you'll love it,' she convinced. I shouldn't have ever listened to that. Next she'll say that I should enchant a weight lose robe or something, as it doesn't matter that most wizards and witches are skinny and beautiful no matter what, those that aren't deserve happiness too."

Harry looked Dudley over, as it was true that since he had gained more magical power he had grown rather skinny, "Do you think its something to do with genes or desirability that makes that happen? We should research it," Harry proposed as he waved his hand at the radio, vanishing it and its magical influence, "The Malfoy family should enjoy that one."

"Thank god, next time mum says to do dancing lessons I won't pick the tango for it," Dudley said with a sigh of relief, "but that may be a good exercise method."

"What about that Erin person who was all over you?" Harry asked with a smile.

"That persons name was Aaron, and I don't like him," Dudley said with a smirk, "And if you had met him you'd have shocked him with your lightning even with your control." Dudley lost his smirk as he remembered his own time of being shocked, several times. "Just don't do it when I bring over some one and we'll be good," Dudley added with a smile once more gracing his lips as Harry blanched at the thought of his cousin with anyone.

"Ewwww," Harry said, "not the picture I needed in my head. I need an obliviate here." Harry turned and he pouted at his aunt Petunia who seemed extremely amused by his facial expression, "Merlin's Beard you're only fourteen, and have only been fourteen for a month and three days and you're already thinking about sex."

"It could be worse," Dudley countered, "You could be thinking about sex. You won't be fourteen for five days yet."

Petunia chuckled menacingly, "Neither of you are to think about sex until your sixteen." Her glare cowed the two teenagers into a picture of submission. "If I get even one letter about how either of you ended up in a bathroom with someone or a closet or a bed I promise I'll hex you both," Dudley opened his mouth in rebuttal but Petunia cut him off, "Yes Dudley I am going to be sending you to a magical school, just not Hogwarts. I don't quite trust the people there. I wouldn't send Harry but I can't remove him without the Ministry getting involved."

"Okay," the two said reluctantly in tandem.

"What school?" Dudley asked a minute later, "I already know enough enchantment and I'm rather sure I can do warding and charms as well as Harry can, but I'm rather limited in what we can learn. The Potter Manor Library is helpful, but we can't really do transfiguration or potions without instruction."

"I was thinking Salem Academy in America," Petunia said, "But I changed my mind after seeing the death count was .10% which was higher than Hogwarts at .004%. Honestly Hogwarts is one of the safer magical schools, normally. However there is one that teaches more than Hogwarts with the same rate of death... It's called Rowan Wand and that's were I'll be sending you Dudley. It's all ready and I have your stuff too."

"Oh, gee. Thanks," Dudley said sarcastically, "now I can't even go to school with Harry."

"It's probably for the best Dudders," Harry said, "Even without Dumbledore there, it'll be dangerous. There is a dark lord that seems to not be completely dead."

"Yeah, yeah," Dudley said with a smile, "Just stay safe for us, okay. You are my younger cousin after all, I'd hate to have to come around to hurt someone for you."

Petunia smiled at the two boys who were getting along better. Vernon's imprisonment had been the best thing to happen in years, in her humble opinion. If he hadn't been imprisoned then Dudley wouldn't have learned magic wasn't all evil and she would be being beaten daily for siding with Harry on any matter. Life was, for once, going the way she had planned it would.

**A/N: There will be an omake at the end of some chapters starting next chapter. Currently I am ill and can't really think very well. I should probably get to sleep again. TTYL. READ AND REVIEW**


	5. Charlie Weasley and other Leering Lecher

**Disclaimer: If you don't get it by now, I've lost hope in you and the rest of humanity for having produced you... **

**Warning(s): Slash, OC's, dry humour, Dumbledore Bashing, Good Magical Petunia, Vernon Bashing, Good Magical Dudley, Seer Luna, Rune worker Harry, Powerful Magic Ron, Powerful Magic Hermione, Earth Element Neville, and exceptionally cute Justin Finch-Fletchly, Cunning Slytherins (with exception for all Slytherins but Blaise, Daphne, Tracey, Snape, and Goyle), Stupid Crabbe, Studious Draco. Mentions of Mental Trauma and Near Rape through enchantment inside. Read With Caution. In Hallow We Trust!**

**And Now the Sequel to Making Them All Pay:**

**A Warder's Summer: The Summer Before Fourth Year (UNEDITED)**

Harry James Potter sighed silently on July 30th, merely a day before his birthday, as he perused the books within his family library for a book that he could read at the beach. He had, previously during the summer, read all of the runes and enchantment related books and was now looking at the warding section. The Potter family, having long made their living by creating new and extensive warding structures, was a veritable goldmine of resources for the art. The Library in the manor was one of the most extensive in the magical world, excluding the Library of Alexandria and the Parthenon Library. That, combined with the Potter Grimiore, would give him an edge in any contest of knowledge. Having practical experience with the veritable wards of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, rumoured to have originally been created by the third Potter Lord, would help him succeed should he ever hope to take the family business up again. He sighed once more as he finally picked out a rather thin book that looked promising, _A Warder's Guild to Selective Warding: A Treatise of Hogwarts Wards _Authored By The Lord Richard Potter the First, the Fourth Earl of Magical Westmorland, Albion. The Long drawn out title, which explained why the unplottable Potter Castle was in Westmorland instead of nearer London, had caught his eyes due to the fact that Richard Potter the First was the fourth Potter Lord.

Harry opened the book, careful of the ancient pages which seemed under a stasis charm, and read the first page. '_Within thy first year of the KingWilliam, or 1095 Anno Domini, this book holds thy father's wardings, and thy own.'_

Harry smiled, finally having the secrets to the former wards of Hogwarts. He read the next pages, '_It be no secret that we Potters, who have long guarded jealously our secrets, warded the Academy of Magical Arts Named Hogwarts. You, hopefully mine descended one, have within your grasp the holdings of knowledge most fair and sadly most foul. As I reach the great age of 78 years I feel it is time to place the learnings of thine self and thy father to thee, who wouldst gladdest know that this knowledge that I doth impart upon thee is forever living. As a Potter you will know many of the oft great secrets of warding and enchantments most dangerous that have oft made us greater, indeed much more so, than our competitors the Gaunts and the Malfoi of France. We Potters, who are relation to the Gryffindor Lines as the Gaunts are among those who revel in their most debase relations with Slytherin House, debase being within this instance to mean quite thoroughly bred into, have been warding for three centuries and innovating without fail. We have a standing contract to rework the wards of Hogwarts for the next two centuries as needed. If Hogwarts is attacked, we must answer with our wards. As it has happened twice already I have little fear for the next attack upon the most hallowed of schools as I have greatly increased the variety of the wards with this last reworking. _

_ Hogwarts Wards are nearly impenetrable, without fail they will hold against the known species of Dragon and Merperson. They will fight off the hoards of Goblin, who seem to find the school an anathema to be destroyed without fail. They can stop a raging flock of hippogryph in mid air or on ground. No Dark Lord or Lady can haunt the halls with impunity, and none can kill within these most hallowed halls with any spell currently devised. Our children are safe here for now, as Hogwarts will place children before adults at all cost. In its inundation with magical energies the halls of the school are nearly sentient, as are the stairs and the landings. The wards, wrought partially in the spilt blood of our enemies, are too powerful and imbued with the personalities of the Founders Four who loved justice over all. Caught with the duty to their own house, they will each protect their own family as though their will was the mighty hand of Jove and the horn of Cernunos. I indeed feel pity for those who try to harm those within the halls._

_ The Wards stop and halt most war magics including the __**Lightning of Zeus**__ and the __**Hel's Frozen Glacier**__. They stall the magics of the High Ancients when in the zone of war and repel away the spells of __**Crimson Bees **__and __**Hellfire Conflagration**__. No magic will harm this school as long as the wards aren't displaced. This is our hope._

_ The wards, along with protecting, also vanish all wastes into non-being and place into __**METASTASIS**__ the foods not yet eaten. The warding structures prevent true darkness from entering in full form and promotes neutrality by preventing true light from entering as well. The school will not be a battleground or a recruiting centre as both Light and Darkness are needed within thy world for it to flourish. Never discriminate, ye of Light or Dark, for both of the powers are needed upon this plane of existence as they are in the next. _

_ The Powers That Be will hear ye most pleasantly within the school, as thy father had devised upon a ward that amplified prayer. In proof that it worked, the Lunar Lady Selene answered upon his prayer and mine. The Beautiful Silver Lady to whom loves each and every one. Her people, the fae known as Mermaid and Merrow, were once nearly as beautiful as she. To regain their lost beauty is something they desire, if you give it to them they will be in your debt for eternity. _

Harry stopped reading as he thought of the Mer-people in the Black Lake at Hogwarts. He had, in his sitting by the lake, seen one or two of them. They weren't exactly hideous, but they weren't pretty. He had simply thought that Hans Christian Anderson was biased towards them when he wrote the Little Mermaid, as Mr. Anderson was indeed a wizard. 'Perhaps he had heard accounts from his ancestors of beautiful Mer-people', Harry thought, 'and decided to use them in his story, instead of the current incarnation.' Smiling as he released his glamours and allowed his constantly shifting hair colour to show he quickly lengthened his hair and forced away his scar. Changing his hair to midnight black and resetting the glamour he walked to the living-room where his aunt and cousin would be waiting for him so that they could go to the beach together.

"I'm ready," He said, waving his book as he wandlessly transfigured his shorts into swim wear, "What beach are we heading to?"

"The Apella beach upon the Karpathos island in Greece. It's one of the best in Europe and it has a well-known restaurant at the top," Petunia said with a wide grin, "and best yet, it has a magical section that is unplottable to muggles. We can use magic for everything, and they won't notice it." After living as a muggle for 35 years, Petunia Evans wouldn't stop using magic for anything. Even the Ministry for Magic wouldn't have been able to stop her, seeing as she used wandless magic for almost everything. Well that and any enchanted item they might try, Harry or Dudley would remove quickly and efficiently. "Now, let me get the PVP and we will get out of here." Grabbing her PVP, a new model of the port-key that looked like a Rubik cube, she quickly set the destination with a wave of her hand and held it out. "Hurry up boys, it takes off in 10... 9..." The two boys grabbed on and as the countdown went down to one they felt the soft tugging at their navels, they were off.

In Azkaban Prison, one Albus Dumbledore was sulking. 'How can they put me here? Like a common criminal?' He questioned himself, searching for an answer to his dilemma, 'I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Leader of the Light. I am all-powerful! How could they do this to me? My manipulations were perfect, the people wouldn't have, shouldn't have at least, been able to see through it.' Thinking about the trial, he steamed, 'That woman, Amelia Bones. When I get released by my adoring followers... minions... ummmm... sheep... no that's not it... public, that's the ticket... When I get released by my adoring public, she will be the first to go!' his declared thought was, though mostly unhappy, still the only thing the Dementors of Azkaban could feel from him, as his Occlumency was the most well developed in the last two centuries. Well, not counting Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel. They would perfectly shield against Dementors and other such unspeakable creatures, though since Lethifolds strangled it wouldn't be so effective.

As Albus pondered his recent misfortune he wondered to thoughts of Vernon Dursley, who he was sure was giving Harry hell still, no matter what. 'After all,' thought the arrogant former headmaster, 'that is what I paid him for. Fifty thousand galleons well spent.'

Harry, Dudley and Petunia were all smiling in the sun upon the famous Greek coastline. Each of the three, who were currently splashing in the water, were attracting gazes from the locals and tourists alike. Several men and women who were salivating over, yet didn't have the courage to go up to, them smiled cheerily when one of the trios eyes glanced past them. The three oblivious mages splashed with water, and water based magic, making sure to soak their family members as thoroughly as they could. Given that these were three powerful Enchanter level beings who used wandless magic on a regular basis, that was quite a lot.

Feeling someone at his back, Harry didn't have time to turn around before a body crashed into his. Falling into the water the short, yet toned, black haired Metamorphmagus barely saw a head of strawberry blonde hair and felt the flat chest against his. Panicked the boy-who-lived released a sliver of his control as storm clouds gathered above.

"Sacre Bleu, are you okay?" asked a masculine voice in a suave tone and slight Paris accent. Looking up Harry saw a pale, pleasant looking face. Freckles adorned the cheekbones, the darkness accentuating the light grey eyes of the person who had bumped into him. "Mon dieu, I'm so sorry."

Harry felt his cheekbones heat in a light blush as he replied, "It's fine, no harm done." His silent yet wasn't picked up upon as Harry worked silently and efficiently to remove the clouds that covered the sky. Smiling up at the Frenchman, for assuredly one who spoke it so much was French, he was surprised to note that the man seemed only slightly older than his own age... perhaps seventeen or eighteen at the most.

"Let me make it up to you," the man said in his suave tone, "My name is Bellamy... W-would you like to get some coffee?"

"Excuse me?" Harry's aunt asked, "I'm afraid this is a family trip. Harry's birthday is tomorrow though... Would you like to come?" The last question was rather pointed, nearly a spear of insinuation that glanced off the Frenchman.

"I would love to," Bellamy replied easily, smiling at Harry lecherously.

He walked away after getting the place and time, a park in magical France called L'amour around noon. Frowning slightly Petunia said, "Harry, he is way too old for you."

Harry blushed a light pink and stammered out his rebuttal, "h-he was j-just being nice." The warm Greek air was cold to his soaking wet skin, causing goose-flesh to appear upon his skin from the cold feeling.

Petunia sighed her dismay at her nephews oblivious nature, "He was most definitely looking for a 'good time' as you would call it. You are too young for that, and he is at least three years older than you. Be more observant, he was obviously not too soft about you. He even went so far as to 'bump' into you." She harrumphed in her obvious disdain for the older man who had been so obvious as to his attraction, "he cold at least have been more subtle about it, honestly."

"Don't worry Harry, mum's just upset that no one has hit on her because they are too cowardly," Dudley said with a nudge to his mother, who blushed hotly at the insinuation.

"I am not. I don't even want to date. Let Remus and Sirius be the dating adults, I will be the one who actually earns the money around here," her statement, quite undermined by her blush and her obvious anger towards those who were staring at her, didn't phase the two boys as they snorted their disbelief of the woman who read harlequin romances at night.

"I honestly don't think he was interested," Harry maintained, rolling his eyes at the antics of his aunt and cousin. Both had summoned up balls of water from the ocean and were taking aim. The two looked at him and re-aimed, firing swiftly at the boy-who-lived-to-be-oblivious.

"I agree with mum, he was obviously checking you out. If I live to be a hundred, I'd rather not see my cousin being sized up like a piece of meat again," Dudley said at the sputtering boy, "In fact I'd rather not see you date anyone, but we are the same age and I know I'm going to attempt to go out this year. It'd be rather hypocritical of me to force you to stay single when I know I'm not going to stay single." He rolled his eyes at his cousin, "not like I could force you to stay single anyway, since you are going to a boarding school."

"Right... I still think you guys are seeing things that aren't there... are you sure I'm the one who needs to be seeing the mind healer?" Harry asked cheekily, smirking at his two favourite and only relatives in the world.

"Obviously you still need some help," Petunia said with a false-cheerful disposition, "as you can't see the nose on your face. He asked you out to get a drink, after that it would probably be something along the lines of, 'Oh, do you want to head to my place?' or the even more over used, 'you look cold, here let me help.'" Smirking at her obvious nephew, who was blushing a light pink again, she gave him a hug, "Just make sure to be careful around him, and guys like him okay."

"Okay Aunt Petunia, but I still don't see why you think he'd like me..." Harry agreed, trailing off as he walked up to his towel.

"Let's just go get some hot chocolate and Dudley will be happy to make a list of all your good points," Petunia said, volunteering Dudley into doing nice things for his cousin.

July 31st, Harry's birthday, found Harry waking up at 6 'o'clock to prepare for seeing his friends and Bellamy. Smiling, Harry walked to his closet and pulled out his best casual clothing. A black muggle shirt with the words 'Because the voices told me to' and a pair of black jeans were quickly picked out. Grabbing a pair of boxers out of his wardrobe he walked to his bathroom and started the shower. Knowing Dobby and the other elves would be making breakfast as soon as they heard the first shower go on he smiled and washed quickly, singing songs by the Beatles and other popular muggle bands.

Dudley woke up to the sounds of Silly Love Song by Wings, a song written and sung in 1976. Smiling as he shook his head, Dudley walked over to the bathroom attached to his room. Deciding on a hot bubble bath he quickly waved his hand, summoning the bottle of saffron soap. Pouring a generous amount of soap into the tub he quickly started the water and heated it with yet another wave of his hand. Not being as used to wandless magic in the morning, before his cup of tea even, he started feeling slightly light headed. Smiling at his forgetfulness he stalled himself and stepped into the tub, the warmth chasing away his fatigue and his aching back. 'I need a new bed,' he thought to himself as his back stopped aching, 'but I could always simply use it as an excuse to take a hot bath.' Enlarging his bathtub with a wave of his hand he simply floated upon the water, smiling at the excess that he allowed himself that day. They would be walking all day, now would be his time to relax before his cousins party.

Petunia Evans, who had been awake for nearly an hour before Harry, wondered down to the kitchen with wet hair, dressed in her finest robes, to see what the multiple house-elves were making. She also went down in order to praise every one of them for their hard work and loyal service as a motivational booster, which seemed to work quite nicely as she had a cup of her favourite Oolong tea shoved into her hands. Earl Grey may be the English way but Oolong was her favourite morning drink, it woke the senses as well as the body. Sipping upon her tea she waited until she heard Harry's shower stop and sat down to start her breakfast. Toast, eggs, sausage, and more was placed in front of her with a side of fruit slices. Knowing her own size the elves had given her a perfect serving of each before going on their way to continue the rest of their chores, and some things they simply wanted to do such as commandeer Harry's wardrobe choice for the day.

Walking down from his invigorating shower, dressed in clothes he was sure he hadn't picked out even if they did look nearly the same. His shirt, while still having the words 'Because the voices told me to' on them, was white with black lettering. His pants, while still black, were a type of skater jeans worn in America... they were called skinny jeans he believed. They had been patterned off of 'drain pipe' pants and were often worn by people who liked a Hard Rock style called Emo-core. At least that is what he had learned in muggle primary school until he was 10. Smiling at the audacity of his house-elves he had dressed in the clothes they had, probably, transfigured.

Grinning as he dropped his glamour so that he could change his hair, he swiftly thought back to the poster he had seen as a child. Shortening all but a left swept fringe he coloured that fringe red as he kept the rest of his hair mid-night black. Encouraging slight spikes he smiled at his rendition of the poster, and changed his hair again to have red streaks on a midnight black surface. Placing a glamour to keep it like that, as he was sure his emotions would be all over that day, he walked down the last of the steps to the first floor. Walking swiftly to the kitchen he glared at the elf he knew had a thing for Emo-core music and then swiftly smiled to reassure the elf she wasn't going to be barbecued by Harry's anger as he was quite amused. The elf laughed a little nervously before quickly popping off, possibly to undo more transfigurations to his wardrobe.

"I see Torque got to your wardrobe again... remind me why we introduced him to music?" Petunia asked with a smug little smirk.

"To introduce culture into the House-Elf lifestyle," Harry replied, nonplussed at the quite abrupt change to his clothing. It fit him well, too well in his opinion.

"Your clothes don't leave enough to the imagination," Petunia pointed out petulantly, "That Bellamy is going to be drooling... Why did I invite him?"

"Because you thought he wouldn't accept," Dudley answered as he walked into the room in a pair of red slim-fit denims. His hair was darkened with green streaks through it and had Torque written all over it, his black shirt literally did say Torque. "Also, Torque got into my wardrobe as well. I don't know if I enjoy it though..."

"OH! Dudders, the girls will swarm," Petunia said in true fangirl fashion. Somehow Torque had managed to sneak in past the wards Dudley had placed upon his wardrobe to prevent House-Elves from entering. "Torque has such good taste. I'd coo over Harry but I'm annoyed that someone will be looking at him lecherously."

Harry and Dudley snorted as they pictured the blonde Frenchman leering at Harry. Dudley could see it happening, Harry thought they were all insane for the insinuation of Harry being leered at by any sane human. 'I guess Bellamy could be crazy,' he thought with a wry grin, 'crazier things have happened. Possessed teacher in first year, chamber of secrets in second, and insane godfather teaching defence in third.'

"Let's get going," Petunia said with a small frown, "It is time to pick up Hermione, then Neville, then Luna, and finally Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and apparently Charlie Weasley who simply wanted to meet Harry. After this we need to stop by the bakery were your cake is and apparate to L'amour in France. We will also go to the L'ouvre, and the Eiffel Tower." The plans, which had been made between the three, were extensive and fun. L'amour was a magical theme park, one of the few within the magical world, and boasted the largest roller coaster in the world. It was nearly three miles of track that went up to one hundred twenty kilometres per hour.

Grabbing Petunia's PVP they watched silently as she waved her hand and started the count down from ten. At one, the hook of port-key travel once more gripped them and they appeared, no worse for the wear, at the house of one Hermione Granger. As they walked up to the door they noticed the roses around the house coloured red, pink, blue, and yellow. The blue rose, which only grew naturally near magic, was a flag to anyone and everyone in the know that this was the house of a witch or wizard. Smirking at the bush holding blue roses he waved his hand, causing a glamour to form upon the flower petals, making them a brilliant crimson colour. As the roses natural colour was a bright blue, the crimson would hide that a witch was near brilliantly.

Knocking on the door they heard a light tapping sound and then the door swung open, revealing Hermione. She smiled at the three and yelled into the house, "I'm off to France, see you before tomorrow." They heard mumbling as she walked out the door, "Yeah, I'll pick up some croissants. I love you guys too. Yes, I'll be careful. Bye."

Petunia raised an eyebrow at her and her parents conversation. She promptly said, "they simply accept that magic makes things impossible, possible. If I told them I was going to get Luna pregnant, they would probably wave it off as a possibility."

"Well that is possible," Dudley said with a smile, "Should we tell Ron and Neville they need to find new lovers?"

"No, you don't. I actually didn't know that was possible though," she said with a thoughtful yet distant look upon her face, "this will need more research. How is it possible?"

"Let's not talk about this," Petunia said, saving her now beat red nephew further embarrassment, "It's time to head to Longbottom Manor anyway. Grab the PVP and lets hurry up." With a wave of her hand she started the count down, "10... 9... 8..." all the way down to one. Plopped, unceremoniously in the case of Hermione who seemed to have problems with Port-keys, in front of the esteemed Longbottom manor they quickly walked to the gated wall surrounding the formidable fortress. High towers dominated the sky as the assembled group realised just how much power the Longbottom family had, as the castle was in Kent and they were currently in Ottery St. Catchpole at a castle like structure. Thinking about the other magical houses in the area he decided he wasn't too shocked, The Rookery was a giant chess piece and The Burrow resembled a tower in it's own right. Not to mention the Diggory house which appeared to be a druid sanctuary. Holding up her hand, Petunia quickly cast the firework charm creating a blaze of rainbow coloured lights to attract the attention of The Lady Longbottom and her heir.

A pop signalled the arrival of a house-elf, though one that looked rather well cared for, "Tipsys wills be bringings yous to the housies," the elf, obviously named Tipsy, told the four, "Holds on." The elf waited until all four were touching it, including Hermione who was giving it a hug and calling it adorable, and popped off. "Here we are," it said as they arrived in the manor, "and the Lady and young master will be along soon."

Harry, Petunia, and Dudley simply conjured basic wooden chairs wandlessly while Hermione, using a paper and pencil from her bag to make a runic array, conjured a throne. As she noticed them looking at her oddly she just smiled in a falsely benevolent manner and said in a sickly sweet voice, "I think it suits me, don't you?" She managed to keep this up for ten seconds before laughing at the expressions of disbelief and amusement she got. With a wave of her hand she transfigured it from a throne into a cushioned ebony chair and smiled. "Not too shabby." The other three simply looked amused and slightly exasperated at her efforts.

"You could have simply banished the throne and created the chair," Harry said, knowing that transfiguring a conjuration made it less stable, "at this rate your chair has about five hours before it vanishes."

"I couldn't have conjured it," Hermione said, gesturing to the floor, "my array burnt in the conjuring. Apparently using paper and graphite as a medium for conjuration isn't the best idea." Smiling at Harry she couldn't help but add, "not all of us can use wandless conjuration you know."

Smiling at the two, who were now teasing each other fiercely, they waited all of fifteen minutes before the Dowager Lady Longbottom, dressed in rich crimson robes, and the heir Neville who dressed in Black pants and a green shirt arrived, surprisingly with Luna Lovegood who was dressed in a white and blue striped shirt and black skinny jeans.

"She was already here when I woke up, talking to gran," Neville explained to the four who were gaping at the blonde girl, "and I figured that if my gran and my girlfriend got along, who was I to say no. It saves time anyway."

"That and I needed to get Lady Longbottom's take on the Crumple Horned Snorkack. Apparently, her grandmother also spoke of them," Luna added helpfully.

"I knew it had to do with those or nargles," Petunia maintained with a small smug smirk, "Nargles will destroy the world."

"Or at least all the mistletoe," Dudley chimed in as Harry stood there attempting not to laugh. Hermione simply sighed in resignation and watched the possibly insane people who were talking of nargles as though they truly lived in mistletoe.

"I though nargles lived in towers," Hermione said suddenly, as she was compelled to speak as to attempt to stop the insanity that was brewing.

"Oh yes," Luna said with a smile, "mistletoe within towers is a favoured gathering spot though. I saw one in Ravenclaw tower over Christmas that was having fun under them." She winked at Harry and Hermione as Neville simply chuckled.

"They have fun at Christmas?" Petunia asked as she stood stumped by the new information on the hated pest known as nargle, "How can we get rid of them?"

"I believe wards that include shocking, nudity and hair colour change is a good way," Harry told his aunt, not able to keep silent any longer, "In fact that is why Luna didn't lose any of her stuff last year, and why she won't this year either. I will, though, place new wards upon her luggage. The old ones are too lenient."

Luna smiled at Harry and said a simple, "Thank you," before turning to Neville and kissing him, "Told you he'd want to put up new wards." The formidable Lady Longbottom looked at them with a small smile as though they were married with children. Knowing that Luna was a seer, it was quite possible that she had chosen her future husband for her lover.

"We should get going," Petunia piped suddenly, "It's nearly 9 o'clock." A tempus revealed that it was 8:45, showing the children the need for a quick get away. "Let's walk up to the Burrow. It isn't far and I don't think Hermione wants another PVP travel so soon." Hermione blushed and nodded as they started walking to the Burrow, which was on the other side of Ottery St. Catchpole. The walk, which took all of fifteen minutes, sent them through the muggle repelling wards that all Ministry workers had to erect. It was common knowledge that the Ministry grade wards were rather weak in comparison to most professional warders, even if the Ministry wouldn't admit to it at all.

Molly and Arthur met them at the drive and smiled as Molly said, "Welcome to our home," bustling them into the Burrow, where Ron and the twins waited with a rather tall man with long red hair. "This is Charlie and you already know Ron and the Twins. Ginny will be down soon, it's not every day that someone gets to go to L'amour and she wanted to make sure to find her camera."

Petunia sighed as she saw Harry flirting with Charlie and Charlie flirting back. She gave a semi-glare and walked over to the twins. "Your brother and my nephew are flirting..." She said, trailing off in a huff.

"You do realise that we can't do anything about it," Fred said with a shudder.

"I don't want to be on the end of Harry's wand," George agreed with a flinch.

"Damn," Petunia cursed loudly, "What can we do then? Charlie is far too old for Harry."

"Hope..." Fred and George said simultaneously, "Hope for the future."

As they landed in France Petunia took measure of the group. Harry and the Twins had came with Charlie apparating as Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville had used the PVP with her. She still semi-glared at Charlie for being so old and yet obviously interested in Harry. 'Look at him leering,' She thought as she glared at him, 'looking so lecherously at my poor nephew. Even Dudley isn't so oblivious to people leering.' Looking over at Dudley she saw three French people leering at him, as he leered back. 'See... now if only Harry would leer back like that, then they'd be too nervous to do anything else.'

**I think ending here will probably make people angry, but we already have over 5,000 words and I really want to have a fresh chapter for the Bellamy/Charlie smack down. Did anyone notice that Petunia is slightly deranged? just me? READ AND REVIEW.**


	6. Fighting For Your Right To Flirt

**Disclaimer: **

_**TheWrittenSorcerer Enters Left with Harry Potter entering right**_

**TheWrittenSorcerer: apparently some people think I own you**

**Harry Potter: They are the ones in the straight jackets right? _he motions off stage_* what are you going to do with them?**

**TheWrittenSorcerer: Give them to a basilisk as food**

**Harry Potter: _blanches_ holy crap I'm glad I don't belong to you**

**Warning(s): Slash, OC's, dry humour, Dumbledore Bashing, Good Magical Petunia, Vernon Bashing, Good Magical Dudley, Seer Luna, Rune worker Harry, Powerful Magic Ron, Powerful Magic Hermione, Earth Element Neville, and exceptionally cute Justin Finch-Fletchly, Cunning Slytherins (with exception for all Slytherins but Blaise, Daphne, Tracey, Snape, and Goyle), Stupid Crabbe, Studious Draco. Mentions of Mental Trauma and Near Rape through enchantment inside. Read With Caution. In Hallow We Trust!**

_**Flashbacks are both bold and italic**_

**And Now the Sequel to Making Them All Pay:**

**A Warder's Summer: The Summer Before Fourth Year (UNEDITED)**

Harry sat, patiently waiting for Nicholas to be ready, in the office of Nicholas Flamel on August 2nd. It was a solo session, and while Harry would miss Oliver's usually comforting presence, he'd also not mind the alone time with the doctor even if only to describe the hectic last few days.

"Well Harry, let's begin," Dr. Flamel said, preferring the title as he did have his ph D in psychology from an accredited muggle university, "How have you been?"

"Well sir," Harry started formally, "The last few days in general have been extremely tiring. You see it all started on my birthday when I went out with my family and friends to L'amour, the amusement park."

_** 'Charlie has been looking at me all day, and if I'm not mistaken we are flirting,' Harry thought eagerly, awaiting the next move Charlie pulled, 'I can't believe he is actually interested in flirting with me.' **_

_** "So like I was saying, would you like to go on that roller-coaster with me Harry?" Charlie asked with a flirtatious grin, "I'll be there the whole time if you get scared."**_

_** 'Nod your head... good boy... what did that book say,' Harry thought as he formulated a reply and making sure he stopped all unsightly blushing with his metamorphmagic. "Of course Charlie. I'll be sure to rely on you." 'Good... now what do I do though.'**_

_** "Great," Charlie responded, favouring him with another flirtatious grin, "Let's get in line." Harry's heart skipped a beat, showing on Harry's face in a small mischievous smile which was carefully cultivated partially to stop his Aunt Petunia from barging in and partially to confuse the rather handsome red-head he would later admit to himself. For now, all he would be doing was having a little fun with his friends.**_

_** "I hope you don't mind if we come with?" Hermione said, gesturing to Neville, Luna, Ron, Ginny, Dudley and Bellamy, "I'm sure that you won't though. After all, why would a twenty two year old man want to be alone with a fourteen year old minor." Her glare, directed at Charlie, was enough to put a normal grown man to his tracks. Charlie had faced dragons down however and wasn't quite so afraid of the young, albeit, powerful witch. **_

_** "Of course you can come," Harry said, for the sake of continuing to confuse the red-head, "You guys are my friends and it's not as though I can't see Charlie alone if he asked, after all he wouldn't do anything unseemly." Smiling at his friends, and a rather confused Bellamy, he pulled them all to the roller-coaster, the name of which was The Dragon's Fire. He assumed it got that name because of the cold fire it spat at random intervals in order to frighten and excite the riders, and possibly because it was shaped as a Chinese Fireball.**_

"So, as you see, it all started rather well," Harry said with a confused look, "I was flirting and having fun, my friends were there. I was having a wonderful time. There was nothing in the world I'd rather be doing. Dudley was even having fun, and he hates amusement parks. He claims that when the day ends he always feels sad."

"I see, continue with your oration. Maybe I can help see something you don't," Nicholas calmly commanded the boy.

_** 'The roller-coaster is the gods gift to mankind,' Harry decided as he leaned up against the muscled body of Charlie Weasley during a particularly sharp turn, rather unaware of the glares that Charlie was getting from the rest of his friends. 'If only Blaise and Justin could have been here, stupid Swiss chalet.' His thoughts were interrupted by yet another dose of cold fire, "This is so awesome," he yelled as they swung the other way, causing Charlie's body to press against his.**_

_** "Totally," Charlie agreed, a large smile on his face as his body was pressed to the other side, "We should come on this again."**_

_** "After a few other rides, I want to see what a water-coaster is like," Harry said as they came to the end of the coaster, even as his large smile showed everyone his enjoyment.**_

_** "'Arry," Bellamy called out, "would you like to sit next to me on the next ride?"**_

_** "Sure I would," Harry complied, seeming not to notice Charlie glare at the Frenchman, "Let's go on a water coaster." Seeing Hermione's look, and then looking down to her white clothes, "I'll use a water repellent charm on you Hermione, I swear," he reassured the girl, "and you do realise you could use your wand here with no problem. They only track it back in the U.K." He added, seeing Bellamy's look of confusion. He had obviously seen that Harry didn't carry his wand. **_

_** "Fine," Hermione said, looking a little pale, "but I'll need an anti-nausea potion soon."**_

_** "And I know you've stocked them in your water repellent bag," Harry said, feeling smug as he watched her check her bag and blush, "Come on, you'll be fine."**_

_** "I'm coming," she said, not noticing Ron's smile get larger, "but only if you cast the water repellent charm before we get into line." Ron's smile shrank accordingly, causing Hermione who had noticed it to blush bright red. Right before she hexed him, turning him purple. "Pervert," she said with a smirk, right before Ron struck back with a babbling hex, "Hentai! Min'na! Hentai!" She glared at her boyfriend before giving in and kissing him. "Kona yona hentai." **_

"Wait... your friends often hex each other? And they're dating?" Nicholas asked, confused, "Are you sure they didn't elope during the summer?"

"I'm rather sure," Harry smirked rather pronouncedly, "but we had all asked them if they had accidentally gotten married. They denied that they were married."

"Okay, sorry, please continue with your tale. I'm rather confused as to how it ended so badly, even if you set up two guys to fight over you."

"Hey, I didn't even know the other guy liked me until later."

_** "That was wonderful," Harry said as they left the water-coaster. He was soaked from head to toe and so were the rest of his friends, "Did you guys enjoy that as much as I did?"**_

_** "Totally," Luna agreed, "But then again my family has mermaid blood in it so you shouldn't have asked me."**_

_** "My family has Veela blood, thus I prefer being dry," Bellamy said eagerly, wearing a goofy grin even as Charlie growled at him, "Would you like to dry off with me, 'Arry?" His French accent, which Harry found slightly endearing, apparently annoyed Charlie enough that he cast a silencing spell, silently and wandlessly, and he claimed later accidentally.**_

_** "So, have why are the Crumple Horned Snorkack in the Astral Plane above Holland?" Hermione asked Luna, after having broken down the babbling hex by calling Ron a Hentai the whole ride, attempting to see how long it would take for the Frenchman to undo the silencing charm on his own. If Harry noticed, then it would be likely for him to undo it. She, having used an enchanted bracelet to see magic, had noticed the charm as soon as it activated.**_

_** "Well, we believe it is because Air Elementals often crossover to the mortal plane in Holland. These Elementals often allow one or two Snorkack to come through with them on their journey," Luna explained to the devious girl. She had, obviously, Seen the magic as soon as it was cast and was pleasantly surprised to see that Bellamy had noticed and was actively working against it silently.**_

_** "So Snorkacks are free-loaders?" Hermione asked the seer with a smirk.**_

_** "Oh no, the Snorkacks offer the Air Elementals the unique service of cleaning their homes," Luna explained, "It is often after cleaning the home for a month that a Snorkack is allowed across the boundaries."**_

"Wait, you're friend actually knows about the Crumple Horned Snorkack. I thought Perenelle and I were alone in our knowledge," Nicholas said before apologising and waving him on.

_** "Thank gods," Bellamy said after finally having broken through the silencing spell, "I thought I'd never speak again."**_

_** "Oh," Harry said with concern, "What was wrong? Did you swallow a bug?"**_

_** Bellamy glared at Charlie as he spoke, "No, someone decided to use a silencing charm on me. I guess they thought it would be funny." Glaring even more pointedly at Charlie he turned his gaze and smiled at Harry, "but it's all right, I broke the charm 'Arry."**_

_** "So Harry," Charlie said, interrupting what Bellamy surely thought was an intimate moment, "Want to go ride the teacups? They spin and I'm sure you'll love them."**_

_** "Sure Charlie," Harry said with a smile, "I'm sure that it will be fun."**_

_** "I'm sitting this one out," Hermione said with a rather pale, green face, "even with an anti-nausea potion I'm sure I'll vomit if I go on those things. Have fun with Charlie, Ron and I will stay here. Luna, Neville are you going with them."**_

_** "But of course," Luna said, answering for Neville who seemed to be lost in staring at his girlfriend's smile, "I'm sure it'll be fun, and it'll teach Neville not to ignore the world around him. Come on Nev, we've got a date with a teacup."**_

_** "Okay," Neville said with a goofy grin, unsure of what just happened. Leaning down to kiss her as they all walked, they were unaware of Ginny taking a picture. She'd been taking pictures, especially of Harry and Charlie, the whole time. It would go in her scrapbook that she had started earlier that summer. She got pictures of Ron and Hermione, Luna and Neville, Blaise and Justin, and Charlie and Harry. She didn't much care for Bellamy and Harry pictures but she had also gotten several pictures of Dudley, who was walking off after his cousin with a stern expression. **_

"Okay," Nicholas said with a touch of worry, "So you have an over protective cousin. I can see how this can be a little tiring now. An Overprotective cousin, love-struck friends, two older boys fighting over you, and what of your aunt."

"I honestly believe she is overprotective too," Harry said, "but she is much more subtle about it." He thought back, "she seems to hate it when guys or girls hit on me, but likes it when Dudley looks lecherously at people. She's of the mind it scares people off."

"Maybe she should have some sessions with me," Nicholas said with a tinge of concern, "anyway, get on with the tale. Maybe we can get to the bottom of this."

_** Bellamy looked distinctly unhappy with the situation, as he found himself surrounded on either side not with Harry as he had planned, but Harry's cousin Dudley and his rather odd friend Neville. Harry was surrounded by Luna and Charlie and looking rather comfortable as they spun around in insanely fast circles. Only the safety spells upon the ride could possibly have made this safe.**_

_** "AWESOME," Harry yelled out as the ride simply went faster and faster, flinging him into the arms of one very happy Charlie Weasley, "Faster!" As though listening to his command, and given his magic levels it was a distinct possibility, all the teacups went faster. This threw him even harder against the red-haired dragon tamer who was feeling the effects of Harry's body against some rather sensitive anatomy.**_

_** Bellamy simply sat, glaring at Charlie. Sure, he was being thrown between to arguably good looking people, but the object of his current affections was apparently turning a guy on. Growling lowly in his throat, he glared at the red-head and promised large amounts of revenge. No one seemed to have heard a thing though, as they were screaming in delight. Luna later admitted that she would have rather sat by Neville during that particular ride, but Dudley would have forced her to sit on Harry's other side anyway. He apparently thought Bellamy was a smarmy git and that Charlie and Harry would go no where anyway. **_

"So your cousin sabotages your love life," Nicholas reiterated, "and you learned this, not from him, but from your friend who is a seer. Maybe he should also have a session or two with me... I'm sorry, please continue."

_** Getting off the teacups, Harry smiled as Charlie offered his arm to stay stable during the process. Charlie grinned, even as Bellamy stewed. Hermione, being an advocate for the Frenchman having a relationship with Harry, quietly charmed Charlie's slightly obvious glamour away. That being done the once hidden tent in Charlie's clothing, which was quite substantial, was revealed. Harry and Charlie both blushed bright red, not being able to quite meet each others eyes.**_

_** Dudley stewed in anger at the muggleborn genius and quickly summoned a cup of water and poured it over her head, knowing that his cousin's water repelling charm would have mostly worn off. This resulted in Ronald having to take Hermione to the bathroom to change as magically dried clothing wasn't the best thing to wear on a long day. That and Ronald needed a chastity charm placed upon him and didn't trust Harry's chastity charms to wear off within a week. **_

_** "So," Harry verbalised after watching that débâcle, "Want to go on the Ferris Wheel?" He asked to the remaining people, the Ferris Wheel being directly beside the bathrooms anyway. **_

_** "Sure," "Yeah," Charlie and Bellamy spoke at the same time, much to the amusement of most those around. Dudley simply fumed that either of them showed so much interest in his cousin, who he had to protect. Who knew what someone would do to Harry Potter after all. **_

"So not only do your family meddle in your love life, but so do your friends, and the seer you hang out with. You also seem rather resigned to the fact that hey will meddle, instead of indignant which is the response most people would give. Are you okay?" Nicholas asked with not only worry, but a healthy dose of disbelief.

"Well of course I'm okay. If I wasn't I'd have cursed the lot of them," Harry told the concerned psychologist, "Quite honestly when I found out what they were doing I was tempted to turn them all into toads, but I have learned that when you do it, they'll do it back. I'll admit, my meddling was based on how well they'd go together. Theirs is based on how cute we'd look together or something equally annoying."

"I see. Maybe next week we will be able to touch base on that. Right now we should probably finish talking about your last few days as we still have fifteen minutes," Nicholas said, looking at the clock.

_**Sitting in the Ferris Wheel, between Bellamy and Charlie, was possibly the most awkward experience of his life. First, both boys had attempted to stop the other from entering, second, both boys had kissed him on the cheek when they'd reached the top, and third, both boys were now getting hexed by his cousin who had assumed something when Dudley had seen Harry blushing. This, while not an amusing sight, wasn't too horrid either. Charlie was using shielding spells to protect himself while Bellamy was dodging the hexes left and right. So far each had only been hit with the itching hex, which was well placed upon each of their groins.**_

_** Harry rolled his eyes in slight anger. Waving his hand he released the itching hexes, and with another wave shielded both boys. Turning to Dudley he allowed his power to fill his form, and create a miniature storm cloud above his head. Turning on the rain, he allowed his cousin to get soaked far beyond any drying charm as they walked back to the bar at the front of the park where he was sure his aunt was. Being in the middle of a tug of war between two guys was fun in theory, but not in practice. **_

_** "Dudley," Petunia asked as they walked in the door of the bar, "What did you do that angered Harry so much?"**_

_** "How did you know it was him?" Ron asked the obviously powerful woman, "I'm sure that Hermione could have done the spell-work."**_

_** "Bloodline trait, not a spell," Petunia said with a slightly evil smile, "If he wanted to he could fry up the headmaster with a few thousand bolts without ever leaving the house." Grinning at Ron's reaction to the power his friend contained, she waited for Dudley's answer.**_

_** "I hexed his boyfriends," Dudley eventually admitted under his mother's cold gaze, "But they did something to him up in the Ferris Wheel mum." He said as her gaze turned disapproving, "He was blushing and they were all too smug, you would have too." **_

_** She looked down at the two boys, appraising them, "Obviously these two are worth more than you figured, Dudders. They are still here even after being hexed by you, each other, and I do believe I see Hermione's spell-work in here. Good job boys."**_

_** "Thank you," Charlie ventured, unsure of the avenue of speech she was giving.**_

_** "So, do either of you actually like Harry, or are the two of you so possessive that you couldn't let him get away," Petunia asked the two, frightened, boys. She seemed worse than a nesting dragon to Charlie, and Bellamy could feel her magical power coiling within the room.**_

_** "I like him," the two said at the same time, before scowling at each other.**_

_** "Then I guess the two of you are going to have to try to date him," Petunia said, "Starting as soon as today is over of course. For now, simply have fun."**_

"Your aunt definitely needs a session with me, especially considering how she judges people," Nicholas said with a pale, shocked face, "As for your cousin, I don't even know if I would help him.

"Don't worry doctor, you can't save them all," Harry said with a small smile, "Now I do believe Oliver's appointment is next. I'll see you later?"  
"Of course Harry. Also Perenelle wants to meet you," Nicholas said with a smile, "Off you go, Perenelle will be here your next solo session."

"By Dr. Flamel."

**AN: This was a completely Flashback chapter. I needed a Nicholas time, and needed to talk about his birthday. This way worked best. READ AND REVIEW.**


	7. A Random Set of Events

**Disclaimer: **

_**TheWrittenSorcerer Enters Left with Harry Potter entering right**_

**TheWrittenSorcerer: apparently some people think I own you**

**Harry Potter: They are the ones in the straight jackets right? _he motions off stage_* what are you going to do with them?**

**TheWrittenSorcerer: Give them to a basilisk as food**

**Harry Potter: _blanches_ holy crap I'm glad I don't belong to you**

**Warning(s): Slash, OC's, dry humour, Dumbledore Bashing, Good Magical Petunia, Vernon Bashing, Good Magical Dudley, Seer Luna, Rune worker Harry, Powerful Magic Ron, Powerful Magic Hermione, Earth Element Neville, and exceptionally cute Justin Finch-Fletchly, Cunning Slytherins (with exception for all Slytherins but Blaise, Daphne, Tracey, Snape, and Goyle), Stupid Crabbe, Studious Draco. Mentions of Mental Trauma and Near Rape through enchantment inside. Read With Caution. In Hallow We Trust!**

**And Now the Sequel to Making Them All Pay:**

**A Warder's Summer: The Summer Before Fourth Year (UNEDITED)**

It was a hot day on the fifth of August when Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to check the Weasley vaults in Gringotts. In particular it was the extremely mysterious family vault that no one had attempted to enter for nearly a century, based on some sort of curse that was applied to it, that they wished to visit on that particular day.

Speeding down the tracks on a cart, while not the best way to travel, was the only way to travel in Gringotts. Harry, yelling for it to go faster, was quickly silenced by Hermione, who was looking rather green. "Shut up, if it goes faster I'll murder you," were her exact words on the matter, yelled as they were going down a rather steep decline in the tracks. They were followed by a scream as the decline got steeper.

"Vault 423," called Griphook as they came to a stop upon on particularly flat area of the tracks, "Harry, are you sure you and your friends want to go in there. It could be very dangerous." His concern nearly palpable, for a goblin, and it was a touching experience to be sure, "It would most definitely put a damper on your plans if you died."

"Don't worry," Harry said before fishing a device out of his pocket, "This little thing will allow me to see the magic attached to the vault." Brandishing the device, which appeared to be a monocle, he quickly placed it in front of his eye and activated it. Instantaneously a large amount of colour appeared before him in the shape of runes and arithmancy. Looking through the spell-work he frowned, seeing the implications. "The magic is tied into the wards," He said carefully, not wishing to upset Griphook any more than it already would, "the warder must have set the spell, there is no other way."

"One of our warders did this to the Most Prolific House of Weasley?" Griphook asked, pale and shaking in his fury, "I am going to get the name of that warder and ruin him. It is most definitely against the law to place a curse upon a vault. I'll ruin him and then I'll find a way to 'get rid of' him."

Ron and Hermione peered uneasily at the vault and then looked at the goblin who had brought them. "It's all going to have to come down then," Ron said carefully as he watched the goblin pace as he muttered, "Otherwise it could end badly, with the curse activating, right?"

"Indeed," Hermione said, looking at the curse and warding structure of the vault with a curious eye, "It appears that it will come down if you simply remove a rune at first glance, but that rune activates a larger structure that would attack the cursebreaker." Looking farther into the structure she gasped, "an unforgivable curse tied into the spell-work. Ingenious but most illegal. We can wrack up points against this man's family and get him in Azkaban."

"Forget Azkaban," Griphook said suddenly with an angry edge to his voice, "We'll try him in the goblin courts. We'll string him up and roast him over an open flame. Then we'll get whoever hired him. NO amount of gold will get them out of this." His laugh chilled Hermione to the core, reminding her very suddenly of why goblins were in charge of the wizarding worlds economy.

'Never mess with Gringotts,' she thought with a shiver, 'if they don't kill you, you're unlucky.' That as her reminder, she also placed a mental note to move her muggle money into her vault at Gringotts where it would be safe from anyone who was sane. As it was, her money was currently under her mattress which would require more than an ordinary knowledge of runes to get to.

It had taken three hours to undo the wards upon the Weasley family vault, and only twenty minutes to find out that the Weasley's had been harmed by whoever had order the curse laid. Mountains of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts were found upon the floor. A few gems were gleaming from the hoard of gold and weaponry. Swords, and daggers gleamed their metallic sheen in the glow of the lantern light from the pile.

"I imagine that the interest is in the far corner," Griphook said, pointing to a small mountain of galleons that were laying there, "There should be nearly three thousand galleons in that pile. This vault is rather low priority. If it was in the three hundreds there would be around ten thousand galleons in the pile." He smirked with a toothy grin, "Of course a few of Mr. Potters vaults are in the tens... those would have a million in interest."

"What did his family do to get a vault that low?" Ron asked with curiosity lit upon his eyes, even as he surveyed the weaponry, "Bill says you have to either be part-goblin or be extremely powerful. What did they do to prove their power? Was it some sort of quest or something?"

"Let's just say that you don't want to know," Griphook said with an extremely chilling smile, "and that if I told you, I'd be the one burying you." Smiling, honestly amused by the paleness the red-head then displayed, Griphook walked back out of the vault. Turning back around he mentioned, "You can't take anything out of the vault without a parent with you, just so you know."

Ron groaned aggrievedly, but nodded his assent as he waved his friends out. The trio walked out of the vault and Harry turned back. Summoning a piece of paper and a pencil he copied Hermione's feat of runic magic by conjuring a ward. "That should hold against most people for a few days," Harry said when finished, "but it's very temporary, like I said, it's only good for a few days."

"Thank you, Ward Master Potter," Griphook said with a large, toothy grin which showed even his canine teeth in full few, "Shall we inform Madam Marshbanks of your feat of warding now, or shall we wait until you take the NEWT next year."

"Let's wait for a year," Harry said with a grin of equal proportions, "I want to surprise her, after all."

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sat quietly in his cell. His Occlumency shields had seen better days, as he didn't dare rest for fear of what the Dementors might bring forth. Even with the shields in place he got glimpses of Arriana as well as his father and mother. He saw himself cursing his brother to desire fornication with goats, not one of his better days he'd admit to himself. He watched as he placed Harry with the Dursley's over and over again, even after casting aggression spells upon them, he felt the guilt he had suppressed. 'I am the Leader of the Light. I can do no wrong,' he thought, his mantra behind his shields, "I did nothing wrong.'

The Dementors outside simply smiled in a way only Dementors could, creating fog and cold in their glee. Even if most of the world would deny it, Dementors loved the emotions and souls of the guilty more than those of the innocent. They simply tasted better to them. The bitter regrets, the angry thoughts, and the dark emotions were like sugar in an exceptionally bitter cup of coffee. They each took turns, crowding the cell with the new prisoner, but they couldn't make his shields fall completely yet. Nor could they keep the phoenix away much longer. Eventually they would have to give up and allow the phoenix entry to take away their new snack, but for now they would attempt to break the guilty man. For now, they would eat.

Petunia watched silently from her disillusioned picnic blanket, complete with basket and spying supplies, as the bright form of a phoenix made another circle around the prison. She had been watching it for days upon her blanket, using small magics to impede it's path and help the Dementors last another day. She knew, without a doubt, that it was Fawkes. That was the only phoenix who would dare go near Azkaban, as he would feel his bond mates depression and attempt to help. So far, the phoenix was holding up well at three circles, but Petunia knew it would give up for the day soon. It would feel far too weak to do otherwise, she had made sure of it. Placing an anti-sun magic barrier upon the place, while a temporary solution, had been a genius innovation upon her part. The fact that that barrier was legal magic was simply the icing on the cake.

The phoenix, a creature based in solar magics, would be weakened every time it would touch the barrier. A Dementor however, which was based in soul and necromantic energies, wouldn't be effected. It was her win-win scenario, that unfortunately wouldn't last. Even then, the older crowd in the Wizengamot was gaining more power, amassing it for some purpose. Petunia could only guess that they were going to attempt to free Albus Dumbledore and clear him of his charges. Petunia couldn't allow that, she would vote against it with her two seats and Harry would with his. The Black seat would definitely be raised against Dumbledore like an avenging angel poised against the darkness, or rather the former Leader of the Light.

'I'm going to need to start Lobbying against Dumbledore,' she thought with a tired and drawn out sigh, 'Not like I don't have the material.' She mentally cackled, unwilling to give the flaming turkey her location, "I will win this," she whispered to herself as she quickly packed her supplies and apparated away.

Remus Lupin, with a pounding headache, woke up with a start. 'What a comfortable bed,' he thought right before starting again, '_Comfortable?_ My bed isn't comfortable.' He looked around quickly before noticing Sirius sleeping next to him. 'What? Why am I in bed with Sirius?' His head pounded suddenly, 'How much did I drink last night?' Deciding to shake the man away he raised his hand to Sirius's bare chest before it hit him. "HOLY FUCK I'M NAKED IN BED WITH MY BEST FRIEND!" Yelled the startled werewolf, jolting Sirius awake.

"Why are you in my bed?" Asked the hung-over pure-blood lord, "and more importantly what did I drink last night? I feel like I'm having a party in my head and I wasn't invited." Wincing as he moved he paled before reaching down his body. Jolting he pulled his hand away and paled further. "Moony..." he said before pausing, "Did we have sex?"

Harry looked up at the ceiling before asking his two best-friends, "Why does it feel like we are missing out on the most cliché moment of a life-time, in a twisted manner?"

"I'm not sure, but now that you said it I kinda feel it too," Hermione said, looking over at her red headed boyfriend who was preoccupied with how he was going to tell his parent's that they were actually well off.

"I got it, Harry will go in first and have them all sit down. That'll calm them down," Ronald suddenly spouted out in a seemly random occurrence of planning, "Then Hermione and I will come in and tell them what there is in the vault." He rubbed his hands together in a diabolical fashion, "It's brilliant, brilliant, brilliant."

"Of course it is Ron," Hermione said in a placating gesture, "and I'm sure that it will go off well, unlike your plan to prank Sirius and Remus. I can't believe you'd ever give the two of them de-inhibitor potions, what if one of them is pregnant now? You really should leave the pranking to the twins."

"I'm going to be paying for that for months, aren't I?" Ron asked Harry who had been staring at the two with a mix of admiration and confusion.

"Better get that couch ready," Harry said with a grin.

**AN: This chapter was a rather random mix of events that happened to happen that day. It was rather exciting, wasn't it. READ AND REVIEW**


	8. The Star of Hope

**Disclaimer: **

_**TheWrittenSorcerer Enters Left with Harry Potter entering right**_

**TheWrittenSorcerer: That hurt last chapter you know. Being Glad you don't belong to me?**

**Harry Potter: Well you are obviously insane, and unstable at that. **

**TheWrittenSorcerer: Well you are obviously redundant. **

**Warning(s): Slash, OC's, dry humour, Dumbledore Bashing, Good Magical Petunia, Vernon Bashing, Good Magical Dudley, Seer Luna, Rune worker Harry, Powerful Magic Ron, Powerful Magic Hermione, Earth Element Neville, and exceptionally cute Justin Finch-Fletchly, Cunning Slytherins (with exception for all Slytherins but Blaise, Daphne, Tracey, Snape, and Goyle), Stupid Crabbe, Studious Draco. Mentions of Mental Trauma and Near Rape through enchantment inside. Read With Caution. In Hallow We Trust!**

**And Now the Sequel to Making Them All Pay:**

**A Warder's Summer: The Summer Before Fourth Year (UNEDITED)**

Harry woke up to the sounds of rain pouring on his window and immediately thought, 'that can't be right.' Opening his eyes slightly he noticed sunlight, distorted by water, pouring into his windows causing him to, begrudgingly, awaken fully from his dreams of the Quidditch World cup and playing against Victor Krum. That both of them were shirtless in the dream was a mere oversight of acknowledgement. He simply didn't want to acknowledge that he found the Bulgarian seeker to be fit.

As Harry walked downstairs he found that all the windows were the same as his own and looking outside he found that it was indeed raining. Directly over his house a dark cloud which was pouring down rain was situated. "Petunia, Dudley!" He yelled calling to the only two who could possibly have done such a thing, "What is going on here?"

"We have it under control," He faintly heard from Dudley, "don't worry, it was the size of England earlier."

Petunia walked into the kitchen, looking rather frazzled, and possibly lightning struck, "It was just an experiment in controlled war magic release. We were making a cannister to release the magic over a controlled area, so the caster didn't have to pour out all the magic required at the exact moment of use," Petunia explained, "Amelia Bones asked us to start trying to develop them last night, and I thought Dudley and I could handle it... thankfully no one noticed where the spell originated from so it's all okay."

"Except for the fact that we have a rain cloud filled with war magic right over our heads," Harry dead-panned, "but that's perfectly fine. Not to mention the rain cloud is over an unplottable manor, and is probably outside the warding zone."

"Okay, so we have a few problems, but it's not outside the warding zone. It's inside the unplottable charm and the anti-dark magic charm, and just outside the anti-war magic wards so there is no harm to the manor," Petunia placated as Harry rolled his eyes at his good fortune.

"Just warn me next time. War magic usually requires three people to fully control anyway," Harry said as he summoned a book to fact check, "did you place a time restriction on it? Or a location restriction? Or even a restriction on who it was to strike?" Flipping through the pages as he spoke, he didn't need to look up to see that Petunia was sheepishly looking to the ground.

"Well no, not at first. You see that's what we just finished. Now Dudley is trying to heard the magic into a crystal container that will hopefully place it in stasis," Petunia said with a grimace as her nephew looked at her with a twitch in his eye.

"How did you forget those?" Harry asked.

She looked down and mumbled, "I was drinking with Sirius and Remus last night, before they went to bed together. It's not my fault though. Ron put something in the drinks I swear it."

"Yeah, he did," Harry said with a smirk as he remembered exactly what potions were in the drinks, "Are there any deaths or injuries?"  
"No, I was actually surprised about that," Petunia said with a smile, "I am severely glad though, it only took a few seconds to reel it back in."

"Well that is a good thing, otherwise we'd be obliviating muggles left and right," Harry said flippantly as he flipped through the book. As rain stopped tapping on the windows he smiled, "I guess Dudley finished it?"

"Yes," Dudley said, appearing with a pop, "and no thanks to mum who had to leave because she kept getting shocked for some reason."

"I'd imagine it's all the metal she's wearing," Harry said, gesturing to her rings and amulets, "They may protect against purely magical attacks, but war magic calls out nature. She's practically begging for a bolt of lightning up the arse."

Petunia scowled, "Fine, I'll make one that will protect against nature as well. That'll show everyone. I'll be a walking anti-war magic ward." She grumbled as she stalked into her lab, forgetting about the completed job request that had to be handed in.

"Shall I hand it in or will you?" Dudley asked Harry, who was chuckling lightly.

"I'll do it, I'm meeting Hermione, Ron, Blaise, and Justin in an hour anyway," Harry said, smiling brightly as he magically cleaned himself and conjured new clothes, "and this way I can use the disguise rings."

Harry, after dropping off the War Magic Cylinder (for that is what he decided to call it) at the office of Amelia Bones in his Joseph Turner disguise, walked to the shop from which he deactivated his disguise and apparated back into Diagon Alley, ensuring the safety of the families secret identities as the shop owners. Secretly he thought it was a miracle no one noticed anyway.

"Hermione," He called as he saw the familiar bushy hair of his brunette friend near Flourish and Blotts with who he assumed to be Ronald.

"Harry," called Hermione as she turned, "how are you?" She quickly turned and tugged her boyfriend, who was sitting levitating an apple with his enchanted gloves even as he ate it. He was even managing to levitate the juice that sloshed off the apple with every bite. She started dragging him, even as he ate his apple, along the way to Harry, "Have you seen Blaise and Justin yet?"

"I'm fine, and I thought they'd be with you," Harry answered his bushy haired friend, even as he waved his hand with a straightening charm, "better, now it shouldn't be so warm."

"Thank you Harry," Hermione said without thought as she wondered where their friends could be, "Well, Justin and Blaise both owled me that they were coming over a half hour ago. You don't think they got lost do you?" She quickly scanned the Alley with her eyes even as she spoke.

"Point me Blaise and Justin," Harry said, pointing his finger. A light, bright gold in colour, shot from his finger and lead down the Alley towards Ollivander's and seemed to diverge. They run down the Alley and see the light turn off to a residential area, and walk down it. There they see them, Blaise and Justin surrounded by seven dark cloaks, the only thing separating them was a light blue shield that Harry recognised as the protection enchantment he gave them. "What's going on here!" Harry yelled as Hermione and Ronald caught up.

"Ah, the head Poof himself," a distorted voice said, coming from one of the robed men, "come to watch their death little wizard? You should be pleased, they're helping a noble cause."

Harry waved his hand, transferring his anger into flames which he threw directly at the robed figure. Aiming and hitting, the powerful conflagration caused the man to scream in pain and surprise. "I asked what is going on here?" came from Harry's mouth as a snarl as the black robed wizard or witch was put out by the others, "get away from them, or I'll burn you all to the ground." None of them stepped away, it was five against seven.

"Harry, who are these guys," Hermione said as she caught her breath, "what are they doing?"

"You, proud muggleborn, should be disgusted with these people. They are a smear upon the world we live," A black robed woman, the only one with definite gender, said, "I, a muggleborn who is proud of my heritage, will destroy them, and then get upon your re-education." Brandishing her wand, which was darkly coloured and rather short, she never knew what happened when Ron levitated it away from her. "What..." she looked toward Ronald with what seemed to be an angry glare, "You'll be first Pure-blood."

Hermione, angered by the insinuation that her boyfriend would be harmed, waved her hand in a banishing motion which vanished the woman's robes. The woman, for they knew definitely that it was a woman now, was a short woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was rather chunky for an active witch as well. Quickly Hermione followed with, "incarcerous," summoning ropes which sprung from her hand and wrapped around the woman. "Anyone else?" As she asked that the other six black robed wizards twisted on their heel, apparating away. "I didn't think so." Quickly casting an anti-portkey jinx at the woman, along with an anti-apparition jinx, she told Ron, "Levitate this woman for me. I'm a bit peaked." She fell into Ron's arms, tired from the exertion.

Amelia Bones was surprised to see Harry James Potter march into her office with a nude blonde woman levitating behind him in ropes, indeed it was a surprising day. "What is the meaning of this?" she asked Harry in a polite tone, or at least as polite as one could be when dealing with what she was seeing.

"This, is an attempted murderer. She and six others were surrounding two of my friends, calling them poofs and saying they were going to exterminate them. They also let out that they were muggleborn, even though they dressed like death eaters," Harry snarled, "I want to know what the DMLE is going to do about the attack on the heir Zabini and his boyfriend." Knowing that bringing up Blaise's rank within the wizarding world was protocol for 'Get something done or I will'.

"Well we first should wake up little miss Sunshine," Amelia said placatingly while brandishing her wand, "Enervate."

"Who, what... you," She snarled as her eyes locked on Harry, "You little poof. You goat fucker. You arse banger. How dare you?"

"Hello little miss Reverse Death Eater," Amelia said unpleasantly as she realised that this was a homophobic witch, emphasising it with a wandless stinging spell, "You are in the offices of the DMLE and I would like to remind you that anything you do or say can be held against you in the court of law."

"You can't do anything to me, I'm also a citizen of muggle England," she sneered, "If I go missing..."

"We will explain that you are in a wizarding jail for breaking wizarding law and they will acquiesce as per the treaty of 1682," Amelia interrupted, "as a muggleborn witch you should know that especially well."

She stayed silent, not willing to give away more.

"You attacked to wizards, minors, and one from an Ancient and Noble House. He will be Lord Zabini when he grows up and he can go after you then, even if we don't manage to convict you now which we will. Spill and you and your group might not all die painful deaths," Amelia said with a sneer to the silent witch.

"I'll tell you nothing, pure-blood," She said, returning Amelia's sneer.

Amelia tutted and called for her assistant, "take this wand and give me a report on who it belongs to, now," she ordered before turning back to the blonde who was tied upon her desk. "Soon I will have your name, school years, and more upon my desk. That includes who you used to hang out with. With that knowledge I will have your group one way or another. Do you understand me?"

The blonde remained silent, simply sneering at her.

"You realise that you are part of the minority, don't you? Homosexuality is accepted, and even celebrated, here. Men can get pregnant for heaven's sake," Amelia ranted at the bound woman.

"Male pregnancy is an upfront to God!" The blonde yelled out, interrupting Amelia's rant.

"You are Christian too? For heaven's sakes, the majority of the people here believe in the Greek or Celtic pantheon," Amelia said, noting that the blonde was intelligent enough to stifle her immediate reaction to other religions, "You really aren't making this good for you, you know. Most people will attack you for being homophobic, but being a religious homophobic nut-case is worse." She smirked at the blondes unease at being called a nut-case, "They might decide that the kiss is too kind and simply place you in the lowest levels of Azkaban."

"Anything but that," the blonde gasped in fright at the thought, "not the Dementor breeding ground... anything but that. I'll do anything, I'll talk."

"Good, maybe we can get you in the highest level cells then," Amelia purred, knowing full well what would happen to a muggleborn in Azkaban.

"Okay... I belong to a group called Star of Hope... We are all muggleborns who believe homosexuals should..." she started choking on air as darkness started swirling around her.

"A long distance spell," Amelia yelled as she brandished her wand and cried, "FINITE INCANTATUM." The light from her magic interfered with the darkness inside the woman, allowing her to breathe in harsh breaths. Harry, who had been watching the questioning, waved his hand, pushing back on the dark magic. The blonde breathed deeper as she added her own magic to the Finite, finally pushing off the dark spell.

"I can't believe it..." she said, her voice raspy, "they were going to kill me..."

"Believe it," Amelia said, "and if you testify against them now, I'll make sure you don't go into Azkaban with them."

"I... think I... Will testify..." she said as she breathed deeply attempting to feel safe even as she lay in ropes upon the desk of Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE, "Just keep them... away from me."

"I will," Amelia promised the shaken woman who she was still disgusted with, "they shouldn't know the spell failed, in fact they should believe it worked. I recognise that spell from the Death Eater trials. Darker magic you can't find anywhere."

"We... were supposed... to be the new light," she said, "I... I didn't know... they even knew those spells."

"Who?" Harry asked the woman who was now sobbing.

"The Star of Hope is led by several muggleborns. Donagahn Tremlett is one of the high leaders."

"The Weird Sisters bass guitarist?" Amelia asked incredulously, "He is one of your high leaders?"

"Yes," the woman said, "I was new, this was my first raid on the homosexuals. They promised that in the new order, I would be safe as one who stood beside them. My name is Stadia, and I'll help you if you can keep them away."

"I got the information you wanted," Amelia's assistant, Olivia, said with a smile as they walked out of her office with the woman having been knocked unconscious, "Her name is Stadia Cook. She is descended from a squib in the Overstrand line. She won't be allowed to inherit any galleons as all the money was pulled by Albus Dumbledore for the Order of the Phoenix illegally. He had had a goblin inside Gringotts at the time who was later executed by the High King Ragnoc." She gave her a folder full of files, ignoring the boy-who-lived's presence, "apparently she had been seen with one high profile name recently, Donagahn Tremlett, on several occasions. We assume that what she said collaborated this."

"So she isn't as muggleborn as she was led to believe, wonder what she'll say when she finds out she is technically a half-blood," Harry said with a smirk, still angry with the woman for her attack on his friends, "can I torture her with the information please."

"No," Amelia said, even as the thought crossed her mind as pleasant, "we need this woman as she is, not tortured beyond belief. Maybe after the trial against Donagahn."

"So, any reason why she is unconscious?" Olivia asked.

"We are making sure any members of her group believe her dead," Amelia answered, reminding herself to obliviate Olivia of pertinent information. She could trust Olivia, usually, but right now it was a high risk operation.

"Understood," Olivia said with a smile.

**AN: A little shorter than usual but a high energy chapter. Those who feel that Harry is over powered, these people are the scum of the wizarding world, right along with the death eaters. Does he feel overpowered now? READ AND REVIEW.**


	9. Do Your Duty

**Hermione Granger would like to point out I live in America and not England, therefore I can't be J.K. Rowling. She'd also like to point out that J.K. Is female and I refuse to say my gender therefore I can't be J.K. Rowling. Who knew such things were true, well, anyone with half a brain.**

**Warning(s): Slash, OC's, dry humour, Dumbledore Bashing, Good Magical Petunia, Vernon Bashing, Good Magical Dudley, Seer Luna, Rune worker Harry, Powerful Magic Ron, Powerful Magic Hermione, Earth Element Neville, and exceptionally cute Justin Finch-Fletchly, Cunning Slytherins (with exception for all Slytherins but Blaise, Daphne, Tracey, Snape, and Goyle), Stupid Crabbe, Studious Draco. Mentions of Mental Trauma and Near Rape through enchantment inside. Read With Caution. In Hallow We Trust!**

**And Now the Sequel to Making Them All Pay:**

**A Warder's Summer: The Summer Before Fourth Year (UNEDITED)**

The sounds of a torrential downpour of rain and interspersed shocks of lightning could be heard through the large, yet rather thin, metal walls of the warehouse on the fourteenth of August, sounding like a snare drum set was being pounded within. A large, loose crowd of black robed wizards surrounded a body tied to a stake in the centre of the room. A few, possibly initiates into this obviously dark order of people, seemed disgusted with the actions of those in the centre, closest to the man who was beaten and bloody. From the centre they heard a voice, through use of sonorus probably, saying, "This man is a disgrace. He is a muggleborn who is homosexual and his name is Janus. He shall be put to death as commanded by the holy book."

These people, who were most thoroughly disregarding the laws of the land, were surprised to see seconds later that several hundred aurors burst through the doors. More than seventy of them were caught, including Madam Malkins newest assistant, of whom Janus was a most avid customer. Things weren't going too well for the Star of Hope group, but there were still forty members who weren't going to Azkaban that night. One of those who were caught was found complaining, "How come you guys didn't get to the Death Eater's so fast?" It wouldn't be until later that they remembered the member that they had recently killed using dark magic and wonder if necromancy could be used to bring spirits up for questioning.

Blaise Zabini watched his lover as he slept, knowing that this night might have ended with one or both of them dead to the group of dark wizards that had attacked them. Blaise knew, almost instinctively, that if Justin had died, he wouldn't have been able to carry on and would have died soon after. He allowed his eyes, which were watering, to release the tears that he had suppressed through years of Occlumency. "Next time, I'll protect you," He vowed to his sleeping partner, "Next time, no one will be able to hurt you."

"So, this Star of Hope group has been trying to kill of the homosexuals of the wizarding world?" Petunia asked her nephew with a grimace, even as he sat reclined slightly onto his favoured couch, "and you helped capture one of them, save that persons life, identify that she had been dosed with potions, and finally reintegrate her into society with a new persona as a muggleborn witch from America." She took a deep breath and said, "are you or Dudders in any danger?"

"Not Dudders, he likes females and males, I would be if the group wasn't so weak as to rely on a wand," Harry said with a sneer, "In fact, Hermione was the one who took the girl down in the first place. She really stepped in and defended her friends and her boyfriend, I am impressed."

"All of you should protect each other when in danger, it is the best way," Petunia said with a sad smile, "Just make sure it doesn't happen so much that I have to worry about you getting home safely. Oh, and congratulations on the protective enchantments, they apparently worked wonders."

"Thank you, and... if they are attacking someone, I will step in," Harry said, determination gleaming in his emerald eyes like fire, "I will not allow people to die."

"I would expect nothing less," Petunia smiled, "Now I have to have this talk with Dudley... don't forget about your appointment, you'll be late if you don't rush. OH, and invite your friends to the world cup, we have tickets under the Evans name due to the title of Malfoy."

Harry and Oliver were once more in the office of Nicholas Flamel, A.K.A Nick Flannel, their mind-healer. Today was the final session before they each had commitments they had to honour. Oliver was off to the magical university in America called Alphard School of Mage-Craft and Sorcery two days after the Quidditch World Cup which was on the twenty-second. Unplottable and only taking the most powerful wizards, it was a huge boost to his families social status even if it accepted magical creatures as well as wizards. Mastery Students like Oliver were rare as the ones who were or would be powerful enough were usually snatched up in their early teens. This, of course, was explained by Albus Dumbledore having blocked every legal avenue for them to test students in order to check if they had the required abilities.

Harry, however, was to go with his god-father to America for a week before school. He, Dudley, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Blaise and Justin were all going to be there for The Annual Running of the Jersey Devils, which was much more dangerous, and fast paced, than the running of the bulls in Spain.

"So Harry, Oliver, how do you think our sessions have gone thus far?" Nicholas Flamel asked the two who he had grown rather close to.

Harry spoke first, slightly nervous at being asked his opinion in a field of study he had no knowledge on, "I think that I feel a lot better. I'm able to go without divine help several days in a row and I don't really feel dangerously sad." He smiled slightly at the two men.

"I agree," Oliver said, smiling at his younger friend innocently, "I may still have dreams about it, but they are getting fewer."

"That's very good boys, I think you can go the school year without me. Harry if you have problems, I'm sure Minerva will allow you to have a talk with me. Oliver, I've met with Faer and she seems to believe if you have problems you can use one of her Time-Turners to go back in time to take the classes you might miss when you're with me," Nicholas said with a smile, "I hope that the next we meet, it'll be on better circumstances."

"Agreed," the two told the ancient mind-healer simultaneously.

Albus Dumbledore once more found himself slightly warmed by the presence of his phoenix companion, which once more made him doubt his own vaunted innocence. The phoenix's song, while greatly weakened by shields he couldn't identify without a wand and several diagnosis charms, penetrated his Occlumency Barriers in ways the darker magics of the Dementors most definitely couldn't. Dementors, creatures of darkness and the spirit realm of necromancy, couldn't penetrate his highly light magic based Occlumency, but a phoenix whose magic base is like the light magic Dumbledore used could fly through the mental shields with ease. 'Perhaps,' thought the greatly aged former headmaster, 'I shouldn't have asked Fawkes to save me. It simply adds to the torture,' as he was bombarded by images of a weak, emaciated boy who slept in a cupboard and ate scraps of food on the seldom occasion he was allowed.

The Dementors writhed away from the cell, it was bad enough when a phoenix sang, but it just happened to be slightly worse when a phoenix sang in order to get someone to repent. It seemed like this phoenix wanted his old, light, companion back in place of the dark grey copy that occupied the cell. The Dementors quickly glided away from the source of their extreme pain, hoping to be able to come back to their favourite nutritional source soon, they had, after all, felt the shield come up which had protected them from the full power of a phoenix.

Harry yawned after waking the morning of the fifteenth of August. Having just learned that Mr. Weasley won tickets to the World Cup in the same seat as his family he and his friends had partied for several hours after his last session. It was, not to be cliché, one of the best nights of his rather young life, which was only exacerbated by the fact that Charlie was there and would be going to the World Cup.

Pondering how his life, and subsequent flirtation with Charlie Weasley was going, he walked down the stairs. As he saw it his flirtation with Charlie would probably end when he went to school, as he was sure that Charlie's interest wouldn't survive the year, and his life was much better than he had ever dreamed it could be. 'Everything is just so wonderful,' Harry thought, directly before tripping on the last step downwards and falling on his arse. "Ouch," he mutters as he gets up, rubbing his now sore backside, "Last time I walk down the steps while thinking about Charlie Weasley."

Humming as he walked the rest of the way to the kitchen to see Aunt Petunia hunched over a project at the table while munching on a piece of dry toast. "Ragelfd," was the mumbled greeting from the tired woman who was carving out runes on a piece of wood using a metal carving tool that he'd seen in a few muggle art shops with Hermione and Ron over the summer.

"Good morning Aunt Petunia," Harry greeted in return, chuckling lightly at the woman who seemed desperate to get her current project done, "Did you sleep at all last night?"

"Hmmmhmmm," came from the runes mistress, who was still hunched over her work though now chewing on a particularly solid egg.

"Right..." Harry trailed off, unsure of how to say what he was thinking politely, "Well when you're done you should probably get some sleep. You kinda look something like what a Hedwig brings in from her hunts." There, that was polite enough. Waving his hand, he levitated some of the food to him, only to be stopped by Dobby who summoned him a plate and filled it with rashers of bacon, an egg and a few pieces of toast with butter.

"Master Harry Potter should remember that House-Elves like serving nice families," Dobby said, wagging his finger, "and that wizards don't know anything about cooking when put against an Elf." Smiling as he fixed another plate, having heard Dudley's steps, he quickly forgot about Harry's faux pas and busied himself in the kitchen.

Harry finished his plate and thanked Dobby for his excellent cooking capabilities before heading upstairs to bathe. It was nearly subconscious, the way he would avoid showering no matter what, but it was the way he liked it. It wasn't like that at first, he supposed, recalling earlier in the summer when he would shower, but as recently as the last few months he would recoil from showering. He supposed he would get over it during the Quidditch season when he was playing as seeker or he'd quit Quidditch, especially if he hyperventilated whenever he was within a shower. It was, in fact, imperative that he get over his fear of showering or simply only take baths. If he didn't, who knows what his accidental magic might do.

Slipping slowly into his warm herbal bath, he sighed. He had come a long way since that day, and he still had a long way to go. He wasn't depressed, but he was paranoid of large showering areas which he could deal with. All that would be needed were wards, large amounts of wards.

Sirius walked with Amelia Bones towards the DMLE with a grim expression evident upon his face and a large amount of books and papers within his courier bag. This wasn't a meeting for pleasure, he knew, it was about the Star of Hope group and the dark magic they used. As Lord Black, he was the ministry's expert on Dark Magic, and to be fair he knew quite a bit of dark magic, including the curse that was used on the young Ms. Cook. As they entered the office of Amelia Bones they each laid down several privacy charms before Sirius spoke, "The curse that was used on Ms. Stadia Cook is a variant of this," He laid down a paper he fished out of his bag with a charm, "It's an old slavers charm, used to kill run away servants and slaves before they could share their master's secrets, but unlike the old charm, this one requires no ownership brand."

"Then what was used to track the person in order for the spell to work?" Amelia asked the Lord Black.

"They probably took some hair and blood, or perhaps a skin sample, in order to tie the curse to the woman. It would have had to be given willingly, or at least unknowingly, otherwise it wouldn't have worked," Sirius said, scowling at the page that he had copied from a family spell-book.

"I see, any idea how they found such a spell? I wouldn't believe a pure-blood family would offer the use of their libraries to a muggleborn, or at least a family that might have this spell filed away," Amelia asked the dark magic expert.

"I believe that it may have come from Borgin and Burkes, they only care about money. It may also have come from several other sources. I can't be sure, but it may have come from a history text, or they could have stumbled on it any number of ways," Sirius said with a weary sigh, "I may know about the magic, but I don't know how the information could have gotten into their hands. I'm sorry Amelia."

"Thank you, Lord Black," Amelia said with a sigh, "Please continue to look into spells that they might use and send in Scrimgeour, Shacklebolt and Tonks. Your contribution to society is an uplifting experience." She waved him out after dismantling the privacy spells. Slumping in her chair she sighed, 'this is going to be a long day.'

"Madam," came the voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt who was walking in her office with Nymphadora Tonks and Rufus Scrimgeour.

"You three, I need you to investigate the terrorist group Star of Hope. The three of you will investigate only, until such time as I order you otherwise. Is that clear?" Amelia asked the three aurors in her office, piercing them with her eyes until they gave in.

"Yes Madam Bones!" The three crowed out enthusiastically to their commander.

"Anything you learn comes straight to me, understood!" Amelia responded to their enthusiasm with her own, "Dismissed, do your duty to our society."

"YES MADAM!"

_**AN: Amelia would probably like to drink at work at this point, poor kid. Who knows, maybe in a few years the Star of Hope will be a distant, hated memory. **_


	10. A Leprechaun Naps with His Gold

**I am not J.K Rowling and therefore do not own Harry Potter. No copy right infringement intended and no money is being made from this fiction that I know of. If others are copying it down and selling it I hope they are punished to the full extent of the law for the country they are in. Thank you**

**AN: I have recently been told that Mpreg is impossible even with magic. In this Alternate Universe it is possible, as magic has only the limits of the human imagination and the ability to channel its powers into the imagined course. Thank you for your understanding/disgust with my writing style and thoughts. I hope this sort of Authors Note isn't needed again, but understand that people can have differences in opinion. **

**Warning(s): Slash, OC's, dry humour, Dumbledore Bashing, Good Magical Petunia, Vernon Bashing, Good Magical Dudley, Seer Luna, Rune worker Harry, Powerful Magic Ron, Powerful Magic Hermione, Earth Element Neville, and exceptionally cute Justin Finch-Fletchly, Cunning Slytherins (with exception for all Slytherins but Blaise, Daphne, Tracey, Snape, and Goyle), Stupid Crabbe, Studious Draco. Mentions of Mental Trauma and Near Rape through enchantment inside. Read With Caution. In Hallow We Trust!**

**And Now the Sequel to Making Them All Pay:**

**A Warder's Summer: The Summer Before Fourth Year (UNEDITED)**

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Ronald, Neville, Luna, Blaise, Justin, and Dudley can't contain their awe at the sight of the multitude of Wizarding Tents that they saw. Large hills, like faerie dwellings, spread through the Irish supporters, which contrasts with the large mansions of the Bulgarian's. Interspersed through out are actual tent-like structures that hold regional symbols from every country that Harry had heard of, and a few he was rather sure he hadn't known about previously.

Seamus, and Dean, had caught up with them for a few minutes, if only to make sure that they were supporting Ireland. Dean, being a football fanatic, simply supported the Irish so that his boyfriend wouldn't suffocate him in his sleep with a pillow, though there were other reasons that Dean only mumbled about under his breath. This caused blushing from Seamus, who apparently had very good hearing compared to the part-creatures in their group, but it was Hermione, who read his lips, who blushed the reddest. She waved them off when they asked her what he said, blushing a fiery red colour while stammering something about privacy.

"So, bets on who will win?" Dudley asked the group, having used an enchanted scrying glass to see the most likely ending.

"Not happening," Harry declared, "You were using that experimental scrying glass last night and I am not a sucker. Try the twins, they don't know about the glass yet." Dudley then headed towards where he knew the Weasley tent was in a loping gait, probably to do just that.

"An experimental scrying glass?" Hermione asked shrewdly after Dudley had left, "and he was going to use it to fleece us? The nerve of that man," she said while smiling, showing that she didn't take it personally or at least too personally.

"Do you think we can look into it?" Neville asked before blushing, "I mean, I want to know how Luna feels sometimes."

"It blew up after one use," Harry said with a smirk, "He used steel for the mirror's base and filled it with water to amplify the connection to the astral plane... Steel apparently wasn't made to conduct so much raw magic and blew up." He didn't add that it blew up in a spectacular blast of multi-coloured flames and blue-white sparks that ate at his clothes. It was a miracle that Harry had managed to put out the fire before it consumed all of his cousins clothing.

"I wonder how they made scrying mirrors before?" Blaise pondered, having heard stories of enchantresses up in their lofty towers, looking upon the world with their magical mirrors that showed all.

"I imagine that they had some sort of metal we don't," Justin said, a dazed look in his eyes as he was caught in his musings, "who knows, maybe mythril actually exists in some form."

"I think the only thing we can do at this point is keep calm and blame it on the nargles," Luna said, the dreamy look in her eyes totally ruined by the big smirk on her face. Harry simply chuckled while Hermione looked as though someone had told her a Crumple-Horned Snorkack had eaten her house and then married Dobby. And that Dobby had been the one wearing the dress.

The Illusive and Illustrious Madam Carmilla Zabini sighed wearily once more as she thought through the way her heir was approaching his, hopefully long, life. He was dating a muggleborn for one and he was friends with the staunchly 'light' boy-who-lived, who he had displayed a crush on before meeting this Jonson...Joeson... er Justin that he would talk about. The boy-who-lived for a son-in-law wouldn't have been bad, he was a half-blood and wasn't discriminatory against creatures. He was friendly with Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis from Slytherin, even if only because Blaise and Justin spent time with them as well, and was obviously incredibly intelligent. But no, Blaise chose a muggleborn and while she had no problems with them as people it would bring down the status of the family. 'Though I suppose Blaise's happiness is more important than our family's status,' she thought with a world weary sigh, 'though I wouldn't mind some of that happiness as well.'

"Carmilla, it's time for tea," called her seventh or eighth husband, she'd lost count after the fourth one had died near Cairo from a rock-slide, she'd stayed home that vacation as Blaise was ill. It was better to keep aloof from her husbands if they were going to insist on dying every vacation she took.

"Coming William," She said, remembering his name easily now that it had been nearly a year of marriage. Even if arranged through overdue contracts she was happy to note that this one was at least a nicer man, unlike that Flint that had died from a scorpion sting after somehow falling into the only Sahara Desert Life enclosure at the zoo. "Is it oolong today?"  
"Of course dear," William said with a smile and a flirtatious wink.

"OH! I love you for that," Carmilla said as she hugged him, wondering in the back of her mind how much longer she had with this husband and finding herself hoping it would be a while before something befell him, though she still had no clue what was happening to all her husbands.

"Thank you dear, I love you too," William said, the blatant adoration in his eyes clear to Carmilla, who decided that instead of a while, she'd want longer. This one wasn't even afraid of her reputation as a Black Widow.

"I've never gotten to ask, but do Snorkacks really clean the houses of Air Elementals?" Hermione asked Luna as they lay in their tent, which was separate from the one the boys were staying in. Theirs had four rooms, with only two filled one by Petunia and one by the girls who decided to have a sleep over, while the boys had seven rooms with all seven filled, with Blaise and Justin sleeping together and the twins bunking together it was a tight squeeze.

"Oh, no. Air Elementals don't have houses. They don't have bodies unless upon the material plane," Luna explained, "I was simply amused by the attempts of that French boy to try to undo the silencing charm placed on him."

"I see," Hermione said thoughtfully, "I wonder what the boys are doing."

"Well Blaise and Justin are playing tonsil tennis and Fred and George are scheming. Dudley is asleep, Harry is laying on the couch and Neville is looking at my picture," Luna said as her eyes glazed over slightly, "but Ronald seems to be in the shower... it seems rather cold."

"I see," Hermione said blushing, "I don't want to know any more..."

Harry Potter laid on the couch watching Neville simply stare at a picture. It was ridiculous really, but he had nothing else to do so he watched. Dudley was already in his bed, Ron was showering for a ridiculous amount of time and probably using all the hot water, and the twins were scheming something. Blaise and Justin were in their room, and using the time wisely in his opinion. Who knew when the next chance they had to study Advanced Charms was even if they had finished all their Charms related homework the day before. Harry found their dedication admirable, but couldn't bring himself to take out his charms text as they had done, in fact he hadn't brought it.

It was early the morning of the twenty-second of August when the group got up, as the finals game started in the early afternoon and they needed to finish the last minute alterations on their homework and Luna needed to write her letter to properly chastise her father who had forgotten when they were to leave on their trip and thus left without her. She was, in a way, relieved that she wouldn't have to go, especially since he had brought the camera that should allow for pictures of the Astral Plane closest to theirs. Her father had barely enough sight to see it, but it would have to do after all.

"It's like this a lot," She confided in Hermione later that morning, "He'll often forget about time, or eating, or drinking water, or doing the chores... he once even forgot my name. He even called me by my mums name once. I don't think he ever got over her passing, and I'm not sure if he ever will."

Two hours later and pages of essays edited after Harry had Dobby bring all the relevant books, of which there where a multitude. Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Runes, Arithmancy, and even Divination were studied and rehashed for a few hours before the game in which they'd relax. As the game approached, the cabal of students, Petunia, Remus and a rather shaggy looking dog all started walking towards the stadium in which they would be seated next to the Bulgarian Minister, Fudge, a few Aurors, Ludo Bagman, Bartemius Crouch and his elf and the rest of the Weasley's and across from a giant blackboard that was running advertisements. Ginny sat next to Luna and Hermione, as she wasn't comfortable with a homosexual boy-who-lived let alone Blaise and Justin. She, like her family, knew there wasn't anything wrong with homosexuality, She simply didn't want to accept that Harry was gay. 'And probably with both Blaise and Justin,' she would think to herself later even if she didn't do anything about it, mostly because she couldn't do anything rather than wouldn't want to try to do something.

"So George," Harry shouted a few minutes before the match was set to begin, "Want to make a bet about the match?"  
"Sorry Harry, we already have a bet with Ludo Bagman," George replied in an equally loud tone, attempting to be heard over the roar of the crowds as they were conversing, "he's a former beater for the Wimbourne Wasps before he became Head of Magical Games and Sports." They looked to both sides, and upon noticing Bagman conversing with the Bulgarian Minister they leaned in together and whispered, "We think that he was elevated by a fan or something."

"Why do you think that," Ron joined in, having heard despite the quietness of the twin terrors.

"Well he isn't too good at his job," Fred explained with an air of knowledge.

"And he is a compulsive gambler," George finished with a flourish of his hand.

"We've already fleeced him after Dudley told us the odds," Fred mentioned, smiling at Dudley, "Soon we will make enough money to start our joke shop." He giggled in a creepy fashion before turning to face the pitch.

"Everyone ready?" asked Ludovic Bagman, his round face gleaming like a great excited Edam. "Minister – ready to go?

"Ready when you are, Ludo," said Fudge comfortably.

Ludo whipped out his wand, directed it at his own throat, and said, "_Sornorus_!" and then spoke over the roar of sound that was now filling the packed stadium; his voice echoed over them, booming into every corner of the stands.

"Ladies and Gentlemen... Welcome! Welcome to the Final of the four hundred and twenty second Quidditch World Cup!" Harry was rather sure he saw Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan not listening a few boxes over. In fact he was rather sure that Seamus was kissing the 'poor' boy senseless.

The spectators screamed and clapped. Thousands of flags waved, adding their discordant national anthems to the racket. The Huge Blackboard opposite them was wiped clear of it's last message (_**Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans- A Risk with Each **__Mouthful![_ "and don't we all know it," Ronald had said right before it disappeared) and now showed BULGARIA:0, IRELAND:0.

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce... The Bulgarian National Team Mascot's!"

The Right hand side of the stands, which was a solid block of scarlet, roared it's approval. Harry almost shuddered to think of what could come, but looked on anyway.

"I wonder what they've brought," Harry heard Arthur say as he leaned forwards in his chair. "Aaah!" Arthur said, suddenly whipping off his glasses to give them a polish, hurriedly done with his robes, "Veela!"

"You mean like Seamus?" Harry asked, looking down only to see women dancing on the ground, "I don't see what the big deal is, do you guys?" Turning around he saw Ronald walking slowly to the wall and Neville not far behind. "What are you guys doing?" When they didn't answer he conjured a ball of water and hit them, "Oi! You lot. Sit down now!" Having layered his voice in powerful magic, mixed with the water ball, he managed to ensnare Ron and Neville and get them to sit. He looked over to where Seamus and Dean were and noticed that only the homosexuals and the straight females weren't drooling over them. Turning to face Blaise and Justin he simply saw the two dozing, which he found odd as they'd slept well the night before, even going to bed early.

As the Veela left the field, Angry yells filled the stadium. The crowd didn't want the Veela to go. Ron and Neville were obviously with them, as They were currently attempting to break free of Harry's command magics to shred the shamrocks from their hats, which was frightening by itself. Mr. Weasley, smiling slightly, leaned over to Harry and said, "You might want to release them after Ireland's mascots have had their show."

"What this time, a bunch of Sirens?" Harry asked the older male with a face that clearly showed his fear of that possibility, "I can barely keep Ron and Neville from running after the Veela, I don't think I could handle a Siren as well."

"I imagine it will be Leprechauns, Ancestors to the Weasley and Prewitt Lines. Their green magic should ground Ronald just enough to resist the Veela, as it is the basis for his magic as well," Mr. Weasley said with a smile, proud of his magical heritage.

Fudge, who of course remembered slightly late that the Weasley's were part-Leprechaun, blustered slightly before Harry flared his magic out in warning which more than pre-warned the Bulgarian Minister against trying to be prejudiced to part-creatures in his presence. Neither wanted to gain the wrath of an enchanter, even a young one as the young would most definitely grow older and more skilled.

"And now," roared Ludo Bagman's voice, "Kindly put your wands in the air... for the Irish National Team Mascots!"

In the Next Moment, A green and gold comet of Leprechauns zoomed into the stadium, the magic of which instantly seemed to calm down Ron. He seemed especially calm as the Leprechauns started creating rainbows and false gold. Knowing instinctively the difference between real and false gold, he simply picked some up and cuddled it closely, reminding Harry and Hermione of an affectionate child.

"He should only be like this for a little while," Arthur said, smiling at the other two, "Make sure he doesn't fall asleep like that, he'll miss the match."

The rest of the game, which Harry found rather boring for some odd reason after the second hour with no scoring, decided to simply charm random things green and red. After changing the minister's hair colour without his notice, charming his aunts briefcase, and affecting Remus Lupin with the colour change he was finally surprised to note that both the Irish Seeker and the Bulgarian Victor Krum were neck and neck going after nothing. 'What is going on here?' he thought to himself, noting that it was a text book example of a Wronksi Defensive Feint.

"Do they see the snitch?" came Bagman's voice merely minutes later, "or is it a trick?" They all stared, except for Harry, Neville, Blaise and Luna who were looking at where the snitch actually was, ten feet to the left of the Bulgarian goal post. Hermione, who had been poked by Harry, poked Ronald and pointed.

"They're all a bit blind if they can't see that," Ron said with a yawn as he had been napping on his pile of Leprechaun gold, "Do you think they need glasses?"

"They simply don't see right," Luna said with a smile in a pronounced Cockney accent.

"Don't hear right either," Harry said, also copying the Knightbus Co-ordinator Stan Shunpike.

Time went on and Harry bought butterbeers for them all as they waited for the long awaited conclusion to the Final of the Quidditch World Cup. After what seemed like hours the Irish seeker, Lynch, went into a dive, shortly to be followed by Krum.

"They're going to crash," Hermione shouted, causing several rebuttals.

"Only Lynch will crash," Dudley said with Luna nodding.

"Indeed."

"Hurry up Krum," Fred yelled, rather desperately, "GET THAT SNITCH!"

The impossible seemingly happened. Krum grabbed the snitch, Lynch fell to the ground only to be cushioned by a charm that barely saved his life. The Bulgarians still lost, having not gained enough points on the Irish though they had gained several hundred through their chaser's excellent team work. The Irish won, even though Krum caught the snitch.

* * *

**AN: It is a tad short I think, I will of course Hope you read it and like the break from the Star of Hope and the Death Eaters and the war against terror in the wizarding world. Please feel free to READ AND REVIEW!**


	11. The Beginning of the School Year

**I believe I have stated this before but to reiterate, I don't own Harry Potter. Not for lack of trying, but I don't. **

**To Miss/Mister Tia: Male Pregnancy works through ways no healer understands, though theories are as follows: Magical Pocket-Dimensions, Elves, and the most scientific one of all, the use of the appendix as a temporary womb of sorts. The appendix is a vestigial organ and as such the magic of a male who is impregnated morphs it into the proper shape while genetics are encoded through the same magic into the sperm, causing fertilization in a way that disrupts all diagnostic spells which explains why no healers diagnostic spells will work properly on the subject. A fourth year wouldn't be expected to know this, which is why I am not putting it into the story. It may be in the healing elective if one of the characters decides to take it (NEVILLE). Thank you for pointing out that these theories need to be in story as no one here is a mind reader... Unless one of you is Dumbledore or Snape.**

**Warning(s): Slash, OC's, dry humour, Dumbledore Bashing, Good Magical Petunia, Vernon Bashing, Good Magical Dudley, Seer Luna, Rune worker Harry, Powerful Magic Ron, Powerful Magic Hermione, Earth Element Neville, and exceptionally cute Justin Finch-Fletchly, Cunning Slytherins (with exception for all Slytherins but Blaise, Daphne, Tracey, Snape, and Goyle), Stupid Crabbe, Studious Draco. Mentions of Mental Trauma and Near Rape through enchantment inside. Read With Caution. In Hallow We Trust!**

**And Now the Sequel to Making Them All Pay:**

**A Warder's Summer: The Summer Before Fourth Year (UNEDITED) **

Within the Room of Requirement, a secretive and highly enchanted room within Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, lay a diadem upon the head of a bust. This diadem, or tiara for those not in the know, was rather special. Not only was it made by Rowena Ravenclaw, one of the four founders of Hogwarts, but it was sentient as it was possessed by a fragment of the soul of Voldemort, a once powerful dark lord. This soul fragment, being of a powerful dark lord, should have been powerful, but knew it's time was ending. A warding structure had gone up recently and it could feel it's power waning, and it couldn't do anything about it. It felt as the rituals that had created it were unravelled by the school wards newest prerogative in keeping students safe, the destruction of harmful and malicious magics such as the Unforgivable Curses. It had been just a month ago when his favourite dark item had been rendered inert by the wards, this dark item had gained it's own type of sentience after a few hundred years and had been a wondrous being to talk to in it's own way. Now he was alone, and simply waiting for his own demise, theorising that it wouldn't be painful for him, but his living soul should feel it if he hadn't done something too stupid like get himself killed by another Dark Lord, or maybe a Light Lord. It would definitely help that he had decided against marking his followers with a tattoo as other dark lords and lady's had done, indeed his jewellery idea was the best one he had in that department. No one would ever be arrested for having an enchanted ring or necklace, especially in the British Wizarding World were enchanted jewellery was the current big fad. His many followers could help by doing a ritual to bring him back to life, even if his body had died, so everything would be wonderful as long as no one decided to look to closely at his old diary, or his family ring. They were few, but he knew that he wouldn't be so foolish as to create more than that, after all people who had created four were most likely to go insane. He was smarter than that, and much more creative.

Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger were all already in the pre-decided compartment for that years trip to the amazing Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for which they had gone shopping merely a day prior. They simply needed to wait for Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zabini, Justin Finch-Fletchly, Luna Lovegood and for some reason Ginny Weasley. His cousin, Dudley, had already been taken to Rowan Wand at nine that morning so that Harry could see the school. He could hardly believe that was a school, it looked like a palace made of sky. Hermione was talking about taking Warding next year as she was in the seventh year Runes class which was the pre-requisite course for warding. Harry wanted to take Spell-Crafting and Wards and would find a way to do both in the same year, even if he had to miss a bit of sleep. Harry would do, Spell-Crafting, Wards, and Arithmancy his O.W.L year and that was that.

Ronald, of course, wanted to simply coast by with his easy classes and focus on his Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions. After all, his friends could teach him Runes if he really wanted to learn them and he could take the Runes O.W.L and N.E.W.T at the ministry after Hogwarts. It's what people usually did with Potions, at least before last year.

At that last thought, Blaise and Justin waltzed into the compartment with a rather annoyed look pasted on their faces. "Who does that Pure-Blood halfwit think he is?" Justin asked the group with a rather weary sigh while he sat down before imitating in a rather high and ponce-like tone of voice, "You bumped into me mud-blood. Wait until my father hears about this."

"Malfoy?" Harry asked after chuckling, rather sure of the answer.

"Who else threatens everyone with their father that we know for even the slightest imagined infraction?" Hermione posed the question to the group rhetorically, "Don't worry about him Justin, he can't do much besides conjure birds to attack."

"I know, I was there when he mastered the spell and attempted to use it on a group of first years," Justin said with a smirk, "Thankfully the first years had been tutored by some muggleborn Hufflepuff third year who wanted them to be safe." His smirk grew into a smile as his friends laughed and he recounted the tale of Draco Malfoy getting Flippendoed down a corridor by three first years who Justin had finished tutoring for the day.

The compartment swung open with a resounding, "Anything off the trolley, Dears?" The much welcome trolley lady, a woman who looked around thirty with brown hair and rather dark green eyes, looked in the compartment and smiled.

"Chocolate Frogs?" Harry asked the group, who nodded. They'd become accustomed to their chocolate, and wouldn't give it up. Even if the chocolate was enchanted and frog shaped, "Twenty Chocolate Frogs please."

"Five Galleons Mr. Potter," The lady said before getting a bag of galleons from the Potter Lord. Handing him twenty frogs she smiled and said, "Have a wonderful trip Mr. Potter, Mr. Zabini, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Finch-Fletchly, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, Ms. Lovegood, Ms. Weasley. Be careful with those frogs." The group nodded and smiled, preoccupied with the wonderful confection that they held and were eating.

The rest of the trip having gone rather smoothly, after Draco's obligatory visit of the year that threatened Harry with death and all the muggleborns, half-bloods and blood-traitors in the car with enslavement. Harry hadn't put up with Draco's speech long enough to hear the end, simply wandlessly banishing him and locking the door with several charms and a temporary ward made on parchment and green ink. Green ink, he had found, held the magic longer and thus had started using it on all his temporary wards. Getting out so that the girls could change was a harder thing, as Draco hadn't given up on finishing his yearly speech and was simply waiting for the ward to come down. "Well if it isn't the Half-blood, Bl..." was all he got out before being banished again, this time by Ronald Weasley who had taken to learning charms that Harry and Hermione used excessively as they would usually be good for something later on in life.

Having dealt with the trash, and changing, the group of boys went back into the compartment to notice that the girls were already done, and seemingly had been for a little while. "Any reason why Malfoy opened the compartment door?" Hermione asked without looking up from the book she was reading, called _Charms to Disarm the Lack-wit by Filius Flitwick, _"Or that he ran out as soon as he saw my wand pointed at him?"

After seconds of deliberation Blaise answered, "He probably just wanted to protect his reputation by putting you three down. When he saw your wand he probably figured he should leave." Blaise smirked, "He was already bested by one 'inferior' today, he didn't need to be bested by you again."

"Did you know that the Malfoy family has Gnome blood coursing through their veins? Not like the ones in a garden either, but a different sort of Gnome. Industrious and very humble magics good for crafting objects," Luna asked the group with a whisper of a smile.

Harry was speaking to Colin Creevey, who's adoration and adulation of Harry hadn't dimmed since the last year when Harry danced with him at the Yule Ball. It may, in fact have grown, Harry realised with in a sad mental tone, making sure to avoid any topic that may lead the boy to desire a relationship. Skirting quickly, yet carefully, around the boy, who stared at him with unadulterated admiration, he went and sat next to Hermione and Neville and started speaking of charms.

The door burst open at that point, allowing the world's chaos to once more be thrown into order. Filius Flitwick came in with the First Year Students, all of whom would be sorted later by the hat. Harry made a mental note that Filius seemed to be the new Deputy Headmaster, or at least that would be the assumption until proven otherwise.

It was Minerva McGonagall, though Headmistress, who once more brought out the sorting hat and a nicer stool than usual for it to sit on. Nicer in that it was a uniform black coloured wood with a white cushion, easier for the students to relax than the forbidding stool used previously. The new students simply stared at the old wizards hat in confusion, possibly wondering things along the lines of "where's the troll", and "What's going on here." It seemed to Harry that they should have been told before coming in, even if only to calm their fears. As the hall quieted as the tear along the hat's brim appeared to open like a mouth and it started singing loudly.

_**A thousand years or more ago,**_

_**when I was newly sewn,**_

_**There lived four wizards of renown,**_

_**Whose names are still well known,**_

_**Bold Gryffindor, from Wild Moor,**_

_**Fair Ravenclaw, from Glen,**_

_**Sweet Hufflepuff, from Valley Wide,**_

_**Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.**_

_**They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,**_

_**They hatched a daring plan**_

_**To educate young sorcerers**_

_**Thus Hogwarts School began.**_

_**Now each of these four founders,**_

_**Formed their own house, for each**_

_**Did value different virtues**_

_**In the ones they had to teach.**_

_**By Gryffindor, The Bravest were**_

_**Prized far beyond the rest;**_

_**For Ravenclaw, The Cleverest**_

_**Would always be the best;**_

_**For Hufflepuff, Hard Workers**_

_**Were worthy of admission;**_

_**And Power-Hungry Slytherin**_

_**Loved those of Great Ambition.**_

_**While Still Alive they did divide**_

_**Their favourites from the throng,**_

_**Yet how to pick the worthy ones**_

_**When they were Dead and Gone?**_

_**'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,**_

_**He whipped me off his head**_

_**The Founders put some brains in me**_

_**So I could Choose instead!**_

_**Now slip me snug around your ears,**_

_**I've never yet been wrong,**_

_**I'll have a look inside your mind**_

_**And tell were you belong!**_

As the sorting song was finished the students young and old clapped. A few wolf whistles abounded, which Harry figured were from the Weasley twins somehow even if they emanated from Sirius Suspiciously, Remus was also there, looking rather protectively at Sirius. 'Did they start dating?' he wondered to himself after pointing out them right as McGonagall got up to speak.

_**"When I call your name**_," Mcgonagall's Scottish dialect rang out through the hall, "_** you will put on the hat and sit on the stool. When the Hat announces your house, you will go and sit at the appropriate table.**_ You may sit at other tables any other meal but the opening feast and the exit feast. Thank you for your cooperation." Unrolling her rather long scroll, longer than his year for sure, and she starts with the A's as usual.

"Ackerly, Stewart."

A pale boy, smaller than Harry thought he was at that age, walked in a trembling gait to the Stool. He picked up the sorting hat, put it on, and waited.

"RAVENCLAW!" came from the hat after minutes of deliberation. The official Sorting had begun yet again at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Baddock, Malcolm."

"SLYTHERIN!" Came the hats cry, causing Harry to look at the tan, and rather short, boy who was walking confidently over to the Slytherin Table. Catching the boys eye he smiled happily at him and clapped a little, causing a look of confusion to pop up upon the first years face.

"Branstone, Eleanor."

The hat paused for a second as it was placed upon her dark brown head of hair, covering her face down to her ebony cheeks and started mumbling into her mind before calling out, "HUFFLEPUFF"

"Cauldwell, Owen."

The hat instantly declared, "HUFFLEPUFF."

"Creevey, Dennis."

The hat paused on top of his head, speaking with the extremely excitable first year. For seconds, going on minutes, the boy became a hat-stall. They noticed he was wearing Hagrid's moleskin coat, and was as wet as the giant squid. He had fallen into the lake. "GRYFFINDOR. Now get to the medi-witch!" The boy nodded and walked over to the staff table, where Madam Pomphrey took him. They disappeared into another door as the sorting continued.

"Cresswell, Phillip."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Dobbs, Emma." Became a Hufflepuff. As the sorting went on, well over the normal forty children to come into the school, he noticed that each one had fright upon their faces. Knowing what he did about wizarding society he realised something. They were afraid to get into the wrong house. For some that was Gryffindor, for others Slytherin, but they were afraid of what their friends and family would do or think.

At the end of the sorting Headmistress McGonagall stood and said, "Welcome all to another fabulous year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will notice that we currently have a man standing behind Professor Black, he is Mr. Lupin. He will be assisting the Professor in Transfiguration. We finally kept a Defence Professor so a warm hello to Professor Griffin-Hold. Melinda Merry-Thought is also still here, and my new Deputy will be Mr. Lupin until we can get a new Charms Master or Mistress to fill in for Filius who will be the permanent one. As for your reminders: The Forbidden Forest is, in fact, forbidden; No Offensive Magic in the hallways; And Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that he has a list of forbidden Items which he tells me has grown. Now, there is another event that will be happening at Hogwarts this year. Unfortunately the Quidditch cup won't be played this year as Hogwarts has the 'honour' of hosting the Triwizard Tournament. This deadly tournament will only be open to people of age and a comprehensive ward will be placed by Professor Babbling, with the help of her best student if that student agrees," everyone, including Babbling, looked at Harry, who nodded his assent, "Well that settles that... anyway the ward will be placed around the Goblet of Fire. This Goblet will be used to select the three most likely candidates from each school to compete. Remember if you enter, or if your name is selected, you must compete."

Later that night Harry stayed awake in his bed, unable to sleep. What would have happened had he gotten into the wrong house? Would any of the things that currently are, be? Would this world be like a dream compared to the one that could have been? Would Snape have actually been nice? He went to bed with none of those answers fulfilled, knowing that none would be and he didn't want the world to change just yet. After all, life was perfectly fine the way it was.

Harry woke that morning before dawn, a combination of Ron's snoring, Neville's muttering, the light and the fact that Seamus and Dean were making noises that he didn't quite need to hear. Getting quickly out of bed, mumbling about stupid horny teenagers, he ruffled through his trunk. After getting a clean robe and clothes, Harry past the showers into the Gryffindor communal bath. The communal bath was a large basin that could fit twenty people rather easily, it had two taps in which water flowed through. One was a bubbly mixture of water that he rather liked, the other being plain hot water. Being hardly ever used, the bath was empty and he took his time relaxing in hot water filled with bubbles. As he pondered his life in the steaming tub, he smiled. Not only would he be creating a ward for the school, but it would be a fun task. Babbling wouldn't mind if he had some creative thoughts to add to it, and may give him classroom credit or points. He got out of the tub in a much better mood than he had gotten into it. "Today might actually be wonderful, now all I have to do is create a warding structure that is far beyond what the average curse-breaker can undo," Harry said to himself, happy at the prospect of a small challenge.

Harry walked down to the common room after dressing, finding only Hermione there awake and reading a book. It was normal for Harry to find Hermione awake whenever he went down stairs at Hogwarts, and even comforting to notice she was reading a copy of the most advanced treatise of The Art of Truth Charms that had been allowed to the public. Noting that several more advanced copies were Ministry only material, he decided to buy her one illegal book for Christmas as he had made her a new protective charm for her birthday.

"Hello Hermione," Harry said, walking up to her with a small smile pasted upon his face, "What woke you up?"

"Believe it or not, it was Lavender. She snores as though it was natural breathing, I hope that she learns to take the anti-snoring potions when she gets married," Hermione commented, complaining just slightly about her room-mates, "and don't even get me started on Parvati Patil."

"Well that sounds fun... nearly as fun as waking up to the sounds of Seamus and Dean," Harry pointed out with a smirk.

"At least it isn't Blaise and Justin you're waking up to. Did you know Ginny is convinced Blaise and Justin are in a threesome with you and are using the threesome to collect sexual energies to unleash sex magic upon the world?"She asked Harry with a smirk.

"That one is new," Harry admitted, "I did hear her once refer to Remus and Sirius as the Couple-Who-Shagged though."

The morning went on and Harry and Hermione started studying from one of the two seventh year Runes Books _A Guide to the Esoteric Arts: Runes Edition _was what Hermione was reading while Harry read _Runic Magic, A Guide to Enchantment._ Having both already read the books several times after purchasing it two days ago, including on the train during the times when the others had been playing Exploding Snap, it was easy to see that they were simply enamoured with the subject.

At seven Ron and Neville joined the two and the Gryffindor part of their group headed to Breakfast, and to get their schedules. Finding Luna already sitting at the Ravenclaw table Harry smiles and sits across from her and asks rather politely, "Hey Luna, how are the new wards working out?"

Luna laughed before catching herself, "Watch Chang when she gets out," was all she said before devolving into a minor fit of laughter as Neville sits next to her.

As though to speak of the devil, Cho Chang with Fire-hydrant Red Hair and pink Robes with gold tassels came out into the great hall, Oblivious of her current state. She was also apparently oblivious of the students following her, laughing rather uproariously at her predicament.

"Why red?" Ron asked as he ate politely, having already watched Harry place the charms upon the tables as he had passed to sit by Luna.

"Because it's a disgrace to her appearance," Blaise said, walking up to his friends with Justin in tow, "Or do you think she looks nice like that?" His smirk, widening as Hermione glared at her boyfriend who was chewing his food like a gentleman.

"No, I just now feel like I need to dye my hair," Ron said with a returning smirk as he finished swallowing his food, provoking laughter from the assembled group.

"She didn't even get through the door this time," Harry said with a smile, "Or she'd be nude with Pink and red stripped hair."

"Thank you," Luna said to Harry with a wide smile, "this is the best gift anyone has ever given me."

"What about me?" Neville asked with a mock pout.

"You're the best kisser I've ever gotten a kiss from," Luna said with another beaming smile. After she spoke, owls flocked into the Great Hall, carrying newspapers to the seven assembled. The front page of the Daily Prophet was a picture of a building razed reading:

_**Darkness Roams in Albion:  
New Dark Group Terrorizes Homosexuals and Pure-Bloods**_

_By Rita Skeeter _

_Early this morning, the Head of the DMLE called all of the newspaper companies for a press release. As we got there we learned some startling truths. A few weeks ago, the DMLE started an investigation into a new terrorist organization that calls itself the Star of Hope. Madam Bones, who is the head of the DMLE, had this to say, 'This Terrorist Group doesn't believe itself to be a Terroist Group, but it is. They operate on Fear and hope to purge the world of Homosexual Wizards and Witches. They are rather poorly trained combatants as the first instance of the group that we have heard were defeated by five under-age wizards using a combination of wandless magic and enchantment. We know that this group uses dark magic and will not hesitate to kill. That is all.'_

_This Reporter personally hopes that the Star of Hope is taken down as soon as possible. Rita Skeeter Signing Out._

_Read More about the Star of Hope (Pages 2A through 3A)_

_More About Wandless Magic (3A and the book 'Wandlessly')_

_More about Enchanting (3A and the book 'Enchantments for Morons')_

_The DMLE and it's current Head (4A)_

Harry flicked through his Daily Prophet, noticing only one more instance of Terror in the International News Page about a dark lady in South America, Peru to be precise. Oddly enough, she wasn't a normal Dark Lady in that she won without killing people.

"So, Amelia finally told everyone," Luna said, reluctant to be seen reading the prophet. She took a Quibbler from her bag, of which the front page decried North as an ugly colour that no one should wear.

It was later, about an hour later, that they received their new schedules from Professor Sirius Black, each was as expected.

Harry Potter

4th Year

Gryffindor House

Classes

9-12:30 2-5:30

Monday

Transfiguration Slytherin

Double Charms

Ravenclaw

Lunch

Double Runes

(All Houses)

Free

Tuesday

Double Runes

(All Houses)

Arithmancy

(All Houses)

Lunch

Potions

Slytherin

Herbology

Hufflepuff

Wednesday

Double Transfiguration

Slytherin

Charms

Ravenclaw

Lunch

Double Potions

Slytherin

Astronomy (Midnight)

(All Houses)

Thursday

Charms

Ravenclaw

Double Arithmancy

(all Houses)

Lunch

Potions

Sytherin

Herbology

Hufflepuff

Firday

History

Ravenclaw

Double Herbology

Hufflepuff

Lunch

Free

Free

Hermione, Blaise and Justin's schedules looked similar, with disparity on when they were taking certain classes. There were five different Herbology classes for fourth year, instead of the usual two and seven histories, they would later learn. It had started when Babbling proposed an ability based system that was implemented with the board of governors approval. Ever since, Third, fourth, fifth and sixth years required several class-times in order to accommodate the students. All Sirius commented when he saw the extremely heavy class loads was, "You're your mother's child," with a small wistful smile and walked away while rubbing his stomach.

"You don't think he's pregnant do you?" Ronald asked with a worried voice, knowing it would be his fault.

"It's rather likely that he is, and it'll carry to term," Luna said with a small smirk at the boy, "and that he'll get you back. Mr. Lupin is pleased that he'll soon have a child, upset that it was forced upon him through alcohol, and rather angry because he doesn't quite know who spiked the drinks that night."

"I'm doomed," is all Ron said as his face blanched.

It took Harry all of a week before and after classes and his two free periods to come up with a rough sketching of a warding array that would be prudent to use for the Goblet of Fire, though he and Professor Babbling would be looking it over until the Goblet was lit upon the 30th of October. As it was simply September, he was happy to have over a month and three weeks to look over his runic designs and the loose runic circle he would be applying as a secondary warding structure. Smiling over his work he rushed to the Runes classroom and hoped that Babbling would have some time to talk about his Newt Year Project. He personally wanted to create a personal pensieve.

The Saturday Prophet arrived in time For Harry, Blaise, Justin and Hermione to gasp in awe and Neville and Luna to smirk .

**Augusta 'the Dragon Lady' Longbottom**

**Attacked by Star of Hope for Alliance with House Potter**

_by Emma Winters_

_In a tragic display of horrid violence Augusta 'the Dragon Lady' Longbottom, Dowager Lady of the Longbottom Estates and Regent of the Longbottom Estates and Fortunes, was attacked yesterday September 10th, in retaliation for the Alliance between Longbottom House and the homosexual Head of House Potter. This attack was perpetrated by the Star of Hope, the recently formed terrorist group, who were defeated by the Dowager Lady and the wards of Longbottom Manor. The aurors, who arrived in five minutes after the wards went off, were there in time to see the 'Dragon Lady's' fierce transfiguration style that lauded her her title in the duelling circuits. She is currently in St. Mungo's for a slight case of Magical Exhaustion and had this to say, "I haven't had so much fun in years. It's too bad there weren't more of them, I would have used the 'Faux Dragon Transfiguration' that won me so many matches in my youth." Augusta Longbottom won more matches than any other duellist, besides Filius Flitwick of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was good luck that Augusta was there alone and had no one to protect, or else this article could have come out differently. _

"You're gran is powerful," Harry said in awe, "I never knew that she was on the duelling circuit in her youth."

"Just another way I don't add up," Neville said with an exaggerated long-suffering sigh, "My mother was a medic-auror, and that's what I want to be, a medic. Everyone says be like Frank, but what about Alice Longbottom. Can't I be like my mum?"

"You're perfect," Luna said, smiling at her boyfriend, "Just the way you are."

Monday morning once more found the great hall staring in disbelieving amusement at Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecomb and Susan Fawcett, a Hufflepuff who aspired to be a curse-breaker, all of whom were sporting horrid pink robes and a large sparkly staff who could only speak in song. Harry's eyes just twinkled as he said, "well, at least they're _popular._"

"No, they're Glindafied," Hermione chipped in, giggling.

"What's next, a cowardly lion?" Justin asked Harry with a smile even as the Pure-Bloods in the room looked confusedly at their friends.

"Only if they try curse-breaking again, if not it'll be the Wicked Witch," Harry informed him with a smirk, "After the Witch is a flying monkey transfiguration before the cycle starts over again."

"I swear you're a sadist," Ron said, looking at the horrible robes that the three 'nargles' were dressed in, "and on that note, please ward my trunk from Fred and George. I think they want to test something on me."

"I dunno, I might be too much of a sadist," Harry said with a semi-cruel smile before giving in to his friends pouting, "fine."

"Mine too?" Neville asked with a pout.

"Okay," Harry said before putting on a world weary look.

Wednesday morning at breakfast found the twins dressed as Glinda the Good, having attempted to prank their younger brother. "Harry~ You had something to do with this~" Sang the twins in unison as the twirled by the now laughing group, "We'll get you back~"

The students around clapped as the twin Glinda's pirouetted out the door before returning to their breakfasts.

"Who knew you were right Ron," Harry said with a smile as Hermione sniggered at the image of the twins.

"Yeah, I thought I might have been paranoid when nothing happened yesterday," Ron admitted with a large smirk as he held up his camera, "but now I have proof."

"I was wondering why you'd been carrying that," Neville said, looking at Colin Creevey's Camera as he held Luna's hand.

"Yeah, Colin let me borrow it on the premise that if I get a picture of Fred and George, he get's a copy," Ron explained.

"Nice," Justin commented as he leaned against Blaise's shaking shoulder, relishing the vibrations of Blaise's laugh.

"Gotta get to Transfiguration," Harry said suddenly as he cast tempus. The light from his wand sprang forth 8:30, "Hurry up Blaise, Ron, Neville," He shouted out as he and Hermione summoned their bags.

"Coming," Ron said, vanishing his food.

"Already done," Neville noted, squeezing Luna's hand one more time.

"Me too," Blaise said as he kissed Justin on the cheek, "See you next hour love."

Professor Sirius Black looked at his fourth year class and smiled, "Today, we will be learning how to alter a transfiguration spell to work on anything. Beetles to buttons were fine, but now it will be a matchstick to a button. The first to get this right gets five points to their house, and doesn't have to do the foot essay on transfiguration without spell requirements. This is the first step towards battle transfiguration, and we will make sure you know it perfectly." He smiled again at his class and then towards Remus who was inconspicuously sitting at the teacher's desk, "The idea behind this transfiguration is that you don't need a beetle to create a button. You can make anything into anything else as long as you have enough knowledge and power. Magically speaking, you must imagine what you need from the object and then you let yourself have it. Remember, the button spell has no incantation. Please begin."

Wand movements started right away, people attempting to force a change that they hadn't done before. It wasn't long before an explosion occurred, right at Seamus Finnegan's matchstick.

"Ahhh! Not again," Seamus cried as he attempted to put out the fire that once again sprung from his attempt to use magic, "Why do I always have this problem?" Blasts of water came out of his wand, drenching the area which included Dean who was laughing.

"Mr. Finnegan. Perhaps you would enjoy learning better control. I want you to work on your magical control four days a week for an hour each day. Do you understand me?" Sirius commanded the boy, "Veela like fire, you need to control your magic or next time the fire might happen when you least expect it."

"Yes Professor," Seamus said, pouting.

"Filthy Half-Breed deserves it," came Malfoy's voice.

"Detention Mr. Malfoy, with Filch. Fifty Points from Slytherin for your horrible prejudice," Sirius called to him, "Next time it'll be a hundred and you're detention will be with me. I'll have you clean the trophy room for a month."

"Yes sir," sneered the Malfoy heir haughtily.

"I thought you learned last year not to try to pick on people with creature blood, after all if Seamus was a fae you'd be dead right now," Sirius scolded the boy, "and next time you call anyone a Half-Breed in front of me, I'll have you suspended, after that it'll be expulsion. This goes for everyone in this school, do you understand."

The Malfoy heir paled and nodded, knowing that his father wouldn't be able to get him out of it with McGonagall as Headmistress, "yes sir."

"Class dismissed."

Filius Flitwick looked over his class as they practised the Cheering Charm. He hoped that a few of them would be able to use it wandlessly by the next month, but he held no true belief that more than a few would ever be able to. "Harry, Hermione, and Ronald Weasley, please use the Cheering Charm wandlessly in front of the class," he called, hoping to spur on some more people to use wandless magic, "In my day, we learned wandless casting right after wanded casting. These three are all capable of wandless magic." They demonstrated, the icy blue sparks of the spell blazing forth to the diminutive professor. He giggled as he said, "and that is wandless magic. Next week we will be talking about Entrancing Enchantments, also known as love spells. Please note that we won't be using them or practising them in class as they are illegal. Class Dismissed."

The next week found itself a hectic blaze as the Newspapers began printing more stories of the Star of Hope. The Pure-Bloods were getting agitated by the mostly Muggleborn group and the Muggleborn students were getting agitated that the Star of Hope could be mostly Muggleborn. Several times the Star of Hope failed to do anything as the Aurors stopped them again and again until they caught Adrian Evans, the cute cashier of _Wise Acres,_ on the last Wednesday of Septemberand beat him nearly to death.

_**Star of Hope Attacks Wise Acres Employee:**_

_**Muggleborn Attacked by Muggleborn Terrorists**_

_by Rita Skeeter_

_Muggleborn Adrian Evans was attacked today when he was helping a young witch pick out luggage. Upon recognising him from school this witch attacked him, as he is openly homosexual. This witch, known as Abigail Anderson, now known to be a Star of Hope operative, attacked the man and, when losing, called in some of her associates. After being attacked by five of the Star of Hope operatives he finally succumbed to several Crucio Curses. He was rescued by several shopkeepers, and ten Aurors, minutes afterwards and a few people who had been outside the shop. The Star of Hope Operative Abigail Anderson is the only one that got away, and is likely to serve at least ten years in Azkaban for the use of the Cruciatus Curse. Mr. Evans is in St. Mungo's and is expected to make a full recovery. _

"He's the one who helped me pick out my trunk," Harry said with a sad smile.

"Mine too," Blaise whispered sadly.

"And Mine," Hermione chimed in, "This Star of Hope group is a menace to society."

"Agreed."

At that Moment McGonagall stood up and spoke, "Excuse me please. We have all heard of the Star of Hope group, I believe, and I must stress this point. This is a school, you are here to learn. If anyone agrees with the Star of Hope group that is your opinion. Do not attack anyone in this school or you will be sent to Azkaban Prison. If you don't agree, do not attack those that do. They are allowed their own opinions as long as they don't act upon them. If there is anyone threatening you then I would hope you come to me, but if they are attacking you I hope you defend yourself. That is all."

_**An: Sorry if it's a bit disjointed. I had hoped for something that would show that Purebloods aren't happy, but neither are the muggleborn. It doesn't show too well, I'm afraid. Sadness. READ AND REVIEW! **_

_**An2: I know that some people want me to continue, but most wouldn't care. If you want me to continue this story, then please Review about it. As it is it's getting rather hard to write it. Thank you.**_


End file.
